A Forbidden Attraction
by xxlinds427xx
Summary: Bella has been a vampire hunter for 5 years with Charlie and a few other friends. What happens when the Cullens move in and Edward saves her from another vampire? What happens when Bella runs into a Forbidden Attraction?
1. Prologue

**This is my 2nd fanfiction. I don't have much for it yet but I'm writing. There are going to be a few changes from the Twilight series like vampires won't have the super speed. So here is the prologue...**

There are many myths that Hollywood has created when it comes to vampires. For instance, vampires don't burn and die when they walk into the sun, they simply sparkle, like a diamond. They don't die by sticking a steak through their heart, you must rip them apart and burn them. They don't sleep in coffins; in fact they don't sleep at all. And something I found out recently, they aren't all human killing monsters; some have souls, well in a way.

Maybe I should tell you about myself before I go any farther. My name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short. I am a college student at Forks University. I live in Forks, which is the rainiest place in the U.S. So I'm a student by day and vampire slayer by night. My dad, Charlie, has raised me and has made me believe that vampires are these monsters that kill anyone they want. And for most vampires, that is true. I have been fighting vampires for 5 years now. Charlie has a little business you could say for killing vampires. He had me start when I was 16. And even though most of the men don't want to believe it, I am the best fighter out of them all, not to brag or anything.

But here I am now on the run with a vampire. I lay in bed with his arms rapped around me trying to plan out our next move. It feels perfect being in his arms. His skin may be cold against mine but I wouldn't have it any other way. Maybe I should go back a couple months ago so you can fully understand this situation.

**Tell me what you think and if I should continue please!!**


	2. Dinner With My Teacher?

**Here is the 1st chapter. Not much is happening because well it's the 1st chapter. But give it time. I promise this story won't be a dissapointment. I already have later chapter wrote out, like when Edward comes into play and I personally love it. So please just stick with me.**

"Alright class, we are done early for the day. Have a fun spring break, be careful." Mr. Pattinson said. Everyone started filing out while I gathered my things.

"Miss Swan, will you please stay after for a moment?" I smiled at my teacher and nodded at my friend Mike, letting him know he could leave. He frowned but left so it was just me and my teacher in the room.

"Yes sir?" I said while walking towards him sitting on his desk. I stopped a foot away from him waiting for his response.

"Do you have plans for spring break?" He asked me casually. I looked at him with confusion. He waited for a response.

"Um no, just hanging out here. Why?"

He smiled and hopped off his desk. He stood inches from me, towering over me.

"I know that we aren't suppose to do this but I was wondering," he stopped and searched my eyes for something. I stood there waiting. "I wanted to see if you'd like to come to my house for dinner tonight?"

I stood there amazed. This was my gorgeous teacher asking me over for dinner. I didn't know what to say. I wanted it so bad, but why me?

"Are you serious?" was all I could spit out.

He grinned. "Very serious."

"Uh, I don't know what to say," I answered honestly.

"Yes would be nice." He said still grinning, an undeniable grin.

I shook my head yes, afraid of what my voice would sound like if I said another word.

"That's more like it. I will pick you up at your house at 7. If that's okay."

"It sounds like a plan." I said taking a deep breath.

"Now go before someone gets suspicious." He backed away. I smiled and walked out of the classroom, not realizing what I just agreed to.

Mike was still waiting for me when I got outside. He must have noticed my dazed look.

"What did he want?" He asked annoyed.

"Nothing." I walked past him.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"Buzz off Mike. I gotta go train. I'll see you around."

I got in my blue Cobalt and drove to Charlie's gym. I needed to get my training done so I could get ready for tonight.

Training was always my favorite part of the day. It was a way for to get away from the world for 2 hours. It also helps I have a very hot trainer. My dad owned his own gym. It was easier for all of us who did hunt vampires to come here. We had our own little room for things that helped us against vampires. I put my ipod in and blared some Paramore and worked on my punches and kicks. I did the treadmill, lifted weights, and did a few moves with my trainer.

"You were on point today Bella." My trainer, Kellan, complimented me.

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself." I poured water on my hot, sweaty body.

"Hey I taught you everything you know."

"Um not all but some. I think I could give you a lesson or 2."

"Yeah we will see next time there is a fight."

"You're on." I grabbed my bags and made my way to my car.

When I got home I saw I only had an hour and a half to get ready for dinner with my teacher. I don't know why or how this happened. I certainly don't know how or why I agreed to this or even how I feel about it. I mean I guess I always had a thing for him. He was a gorgeous man. His messy hair, beautiful eyes, and silk skin. How was I going to be able handle myself. I shook my head and splashed water on my face. _"Snap out of it Bella. You fight vampires for crying out loud. You can do this."_ I said to myself.

I got in the shower and let the water pound on me. My stomach was in knots. I hadn't been with a guy for I don't know how long. My life revolves around vampires. I got out of the shower when the hot water started running out. I dried and straightened my long brown hair. I applied little make-up and went to my closet. I had nothing to wear. I just looked at my closet in disgust. Why wasn't I more like a girl? I hit myself in the head.

"Take it easy Bells." I heard a rough voice. I quickly turned and saw Charlie in my doorway.

"I don't have any clothes!" I shrieked in anger.

Charlie walked over to my side and looked at my closet.

"You have plenty of clothes."

"Yeah fighting clothes, nothing cute!"

"Do you have plans for tonight?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes." I kept it short and simple.

"Bells…"

"I cut him off. "I've been fighting vampires for 5 years dad. I can handle myself."

"Fine. I'm gonna go get some pepper spray though." He said while walking out of my room.

"Dad!" He ignored me and kept walking.

I looked at my closet once more and decided on skinny jeans, a blue shirt with a design on it that showed off my boobs, and a pair of blue flip-flops, screw the heals.

Before I knew it 7 o'clock was here and my teacher was in my driveway.

"I'm leaving dad." I ran out the door before he could do anything. I mean who at 21 still has to answer to their father when they go out? I took a deep breath and walked toward the breath taking man that was waiting for me outside of his car.

**Like I said, not much went on but of course there is a reason for this. How do you think the dinner will go? Review please!**


	3. My Life Isn't That Simple

**Here is the next chapter. Not much I can say! Just enjoy**

**Previously...**

_"I'm leaving dad." I ran out the door before he could do anything. I mean who at 21 still has to answer to their father when they go out? I took a deep breath and walked toward the breath taking man that was waiting for me outside of his car._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I walked slowly to his car; he smiled at me and walked over to open the passenger side door.

"You look beautiful." He told me when we were face to face.

"Thank you. You look nice yourself." I said and I got into his car. I took one last deep breath before he got into the car. I could do this. He got in and we were off.

The car ride wasn't so bad. It was filled with small talk and listening to music. I had forgot about him being my teacher until we arrived at his house. It was a small house but I liked it. It was calm and comfortable.

"I like your house. Nothing like I'd expect." I said looking at paintings on the walls.

He chuckled. "Thanks. My sister decorated it. Usually it's a lot messier but I figured I'd clean it for you."

I smiled lightly. "Thanks."

He led me into the kitchen where everything was set up. It smelt amazing; it all looked amazing. He had candles on the table and everything.

"The chicken isn't quite done, I still got to do a few things. If you don't mind waiting." He said while pulling out a chair for me to sit.

I shook my head and sat and waited patiently just being mesmerized by his amazing kitchen. I watched him cook and my heart started beating faster.

"It smells amazing." I said to break the silence.

"Thanks. My mom was a chef so she started me young. She always told me one of the greatest turn ons for women was a guy who could cook, so I let her teach me."

"Your mom was right." He turned around smiling and came over and gave me a plate of what looked like heaven on a plate. He got himself a plate and sat across from me.

"It looks delicious."

"Thanks. I hope you like it." He smiled nervously. I smiled back and looked back down at the plate. I looked at him for one last glance and I caught him take a deep breath, like I did in his car. I wonder what he is nervous about. I took a bite of my food and it tasted 10 times better than it looked or smelled.

"Oh wow. This is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled and we continued with our dinner making small talk and telling stories. He took our plates after we were done and we went outside with our glasses of wine and sat out on his deck.

"Mr.. err I mean Robert." I stopped. I didn't know what to call him! I mean all night he hasn't felt like my teacher but he is. Tonight he wasn't my teacher but I have never called him anything else but that.

He laughed. "Call me Robert anytime we aren't in class."

I smiled in relief. "Robert, I really want to thank you for tonight. It was good to get away from my life for a night. It was a great dinner."

He smiled a genuine smiled. "Thank you for agreeing to it. I didn't know if you would. Me being your teacher and all." He looked away from me and looked back into the woods behind his house.

It was quite for a moment and before I could stop myself I asked something I knew I didn't want to. "Why me? Why did you ask me of all people? I mean you are attractive," I didn't want to use beautiful, I thought he'd find that weird. "You are smart, nice, and funny. I'm just plain and there really isn't anything special when it comes to me. Out of all the girls in the world you picked me. I'm thankful but I just don't get it." I looked away from him; embarrassed I just said that all to him.

He didn't respond at first but I knew he was looking at me. I could feel it. I mentally started beating myself for doing that. I still didn't look at him; I waited for him to respond.

"Bella will you look at me please?" I reluctantly turned to him and our eyes met.

"You don't see yourself like most guys do. You are beautiful, you are nice, your are funny, and trust me you are smart. I don't know exactly what it is with you but I'm attracted to you. I have been for awhile. Last week I sat up all night debating whether I should ask you out and I kept telling myself I couldn't. And I wasn't planning on it but once I saw you today I knew I had to. Reading your papers and hearing you in class, you are so different from other girls, in a good way. So to answer your question, I don't know why but what I do know is that I just had a great time with you and I don't regret asking you." He kept my gaze the whole time he made his speech. I looked away after he was done not knowing what to say. It was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to me. I started falling for him at that very moment.

"You've left me speechless Robert. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I don't believe you but I do know that this has been one of the best nights of my life and I don't want it to end." I turned to him and smiled.

"It doesn't have to."

"Well eventually the sun will come up and you will have to go to work and I will have to go back to my life."

"How about you stay here for the night. I want to know everything about you. You fascinate me Bella Swan."

I didn't know what to do. This was our 1st date and I liked him but I don't know. I would love to just spend the night with him but there were things in my life I didn't want him to know about. I just sat there thinking.

"Bella? Please. I know this is fast but I can't help it." He was begging me now. I looked at him and his eyes were pleading with mine. And at that moment I did something I knew I shouldn't.

"Ok, I will. You are a hard man to deny. You and those eyes are dangerous for me."

He smiled a big smile. "Thank you," was all he spit out.

We took our empty glasses and went inside. We sat on his coach and asked each other anything that came to our mind. Time passed so fast. He brought down my walls, which is something that not many people can do. I felt so comfortable around him. I felt like he would protect me. It was so easy to be around him. It felt good. We talked for hours on end. It was like we were the only ones who existed in the world. He was holding me by the end of the night and I loved it. It was the one place I felt safe.

"I could do this every night you know?" He said as we both started getting tired. I could to but I don't think my father would like if I was snuggling with my teacher while he was fighting vampires.

"If only things were that easy." I said thinking about how my life would have to go back to normal tomorrow when we had to take down a few vampires that have been invading Forks long enough.

"Why aren't they?" He asked disappointed.

I didn't know how to explain it. He couldn't know about it either. It wasn't safe for him to know. And anyways he wouldn't believe me anyways. Who would believe anyone who said they hunted vampires. "There are some things in my life that aren't so simple." That was as good as I could explain it.

"So make it simple for me." He sounded demanding.

"I can't Robert. It's not that easy."

"Yes it is. You can tell me anything." He was mad.

I sat up so he wasn't holding me anymore. "Listen it's not safe for you to know. I'm protecting you."

"I don't need protection Bella. I protect you." That pissed me off. No one protects me. I could protect myself. I stood up and grabbed my purse and started walking to the door. He stopped me.

"Don't leave Bella."

"No Robert I think that's what is best for now."

"Just tell me."

I snapped. "I can't! God Robert, this was our first date. I can't tell you everything. There are things in my life that aren't safe and they aren't simple!"

"If they aren't safe then you shouldn't be apart of it." He still had a hold of my wrist. I yanked away from his hold.

"I can take care of myself. Maybe one day I can tell you but right now I can't!"

"WHY!" He screamed.

I put my hands on his face to calm him down. "If I tell you, it can put you in danger and the rest of my friends. Like I said it isn't simple. But if you give me time I will tell you. Okay?"

He went back to breathing regularly and just nodded. I dropped my hands.

"I'm going to go now. Thank you for tonight and I will talk to you later." I kissed his cheek and walked out the door. When I walked out I realized I didn't have my car. I turned around.

"I'll drive you." He said going to get his keys.

"No. I'll walk."

"It's late, that is way too dangerous."

I smiled. "I've done worse. Trust me I can handle myself. I promise I'll make it."

"Fine. Call me when you get home though." He looked uncomfortable agreeing to it. I smiled and started making my way home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preview:**

_As i walked I could feel someone watching me. I checked all around me to make sure nothing was there. I saw nothing but I could still feel someone watching me. I continued walking but I was more alert now. Then i heard something to the left of me. I jerked my head towards the trees and before I knew it something was attacking me. I was pinned on my back and i looked up at the thing on me and right away i knew it was a vampire._

**Next chapter there will be lots of action! Review please!!**


	4. 2 Against 1

**This chapter isn't that long. Sorry it took so long to get up though. I have been crazy busy with the holidays and all. And before you read I want you to know Bella in this story is stronger than your normal human. She has a lot of power, that is why she is the main fighter. **

**Previously..**

_"Fine. Call me when you get home though." He looked uncomfortable agreeing to it. I smiled and started making my way home._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I started walking. I knew I should go home but I didn't want to. The night was eventful. I finally let a guy in and this is what happens. This is why I usually don't get close to guys. There are just some things in my life that aren't all that easy. There are things I can't explain or care to. No guy would ever truly understand unless they fought vampires. And the ones that do understand that part of my life don't understand the other half. I'll never win.

I decided to walk through a little path in the park. It was a short cut to home. My home is the only place I can ever truly be myself. I mean no one is there to question me, I can be myself and not have to worry about anything. I mean Charlie has his times but most of the time it is easy and relaxing. I blame all my problems on vampires though. If they didn't exist I could have a normal life, I could have friends besides the ones that fight vampires with me, I could have a boyfriend, a job, and I could have a mom. But with vampires existing I have none of that.

As I walked I could feel someone watching me. I checked all around me to make sure nothing was there. I saw nothing but I could still feel someone watching me. I continued walking but I was more alert now. Then I heard something to the left of me. I jerked my head towards the trees and before I knew it something was attacking me. I was pinned on my back and I looked up at the thing on me and right away I knew it was a vampire.

My instincts took over me and I broke my hand free and punched the vampire in the throat. To his surprise it hurt, he doesn't expect any humans to have almost an equal amount of power as him, no vampire ever does. It's my element of surprise in a way. He grabbed at his throat and growled in pain. I pushed him off me and quickly got on me feet. He leaped at me but I moved and he missed me.

Right when I was about to make my move on him something grabbed me from behind. It was too cold to be human. I heard a hiss in my ear. The other vampire started walking towards me. Him and the other vampire was communicating with their eyes. They were both trying to decide how to handle me. He kept getting closer and when he got close enough I kicked him in the stomach and then in the face. I elbowed the other vampire, which was a girl, in the ribs. She let go of me and I turned so I was facing them. I stood there waiting for both of them to attack me. They stood waiting for me to attack them or for me to run. I just looked at them both in the eyes to show I wasn't scared and I wasn't backing down.

They both look at me and then looked at each other. Then nodded and ran off together. I stood in amazement. Never in my 5 years has a vampire back down. And 2 of them backed down. And it wasn't even that much of a fight!

I calmed myself and found my way off the path and on a main street the led to my house. I thought about the whole entire night. I didn't know what to even think. It was still unbelievable. While I was walking it still felt like someone or something was watching me. I was very alert but nothing ever attacked me.

When I got to my house I climbed the tree and went through my window. I never locked my window, which is very unsafe but you never know when you need it open. I threw my purse on the floor, kicked my flip-flops off, and collapsed on my bed. I debated if I should shower or even change but I was way too tired to move much. I got under the covers and shut my eyes. I still felt like I was being watched. But I couldn't argue with my body anymore or my brain. They both needed rest. So I soon fell asleep

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preview:**

_I was thinking of a million things when I smelt her. There was a burning deep in my throat. Then I heard her, She was thinking about vampires. She was human. How did she know about vampires and was still alive?_

**Review please! It helps me write faster. I know this chapter wasn't much but it was something. Next chapter I will introduce Edward!**


	5. This Girl Fascinates Me

**This chapter is introducing Edward. It is in his POV. It is just easier to do it this way with my later chapters I have written. It just makes sense.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Forks, Washington. This is my new home. I had already unpacked everything and set up my room the way I wanted it. That is what happens when you don't sleep. I had nothing else to do. I organized my millions of CDs and was out of things to do. I decided to go downstairs to see what the rest of the family was up to.

As soon as I stepped out of my room it all hit me. I knew exactly what every couple in this house was doing. I could hear and see everything. I could hear every scream and moan from the girls in my family. And I could see what every guy in my house was seeing. I hate hate hate being able to read minds. I let out a growl and ran outside. I needed to get away. I couldn't do that. I couldn't hear or see that.

I didn't know where I was running. I just ran. I stopped when I heard nothing, well at least I couldn't hear my family. I just sat under a tree. Resting even though I wasn't tired. I know that if I were human I'd be tired. I had no idea where I was.

I was thinking of a million things when I smelt her. There was a burning deep in my throat. Then I heard her. She was thinking about vampires. She was human. How did she know about vampires and was still alive. "With vampires existing I have none of that."

That was when I saw him, a tracker. He was watching her, stalking her. She knew someone was watching her. Sooner than I thought the vampire jumped at her. He was on top of her. She knew it was a vampire and she wasn't afraid. She was planning on fighting.

She got out of his hold and punched him in the throat. To his surprise and mine it hurt. This girl had a lot of power, like a superhuman. I watched her get out from under him, he then leaped at her but she moved. That was when a new vampire came from behind and grabbed her. I wanted to help her but reading her mind I knew she could handle herself. And she'd probably kill me if I did help. Well probably not but I knew she'd be okay doing this on her own.

While one vampire had a hold of her the other one was planning on knocking her out and then they'd feed off her. This made me mad. I didn't know why I cared so much but I did. He got closer, close enough for her to kick him twice, elbow the other vampire, and get out of her hold. This girl had some super strength.

All 3 of them stood there. She knew they were waiting for her to attack them, which they were. She was smart. The vampires knew she wasn't backing down and they knew they wouldn't win. So they backed down. The girl was very surprised. I listened to her. She had been fighting vampires for 5 years. This amazed me.

I took a breath out of habit and her scent hit me again. The burning in my throat returned. It took everything in me not to attack her. I knew I couldn't do it. Risk hurting not only myself but also my family. I held my breath once more and composed myself. She started walking after she calmed herself down. It didn't even phase her that she just fought 2 vampires.

I debated if I should follow her. Her scent was a challenge for me. I didn't feed off humans and usually I can handle the scents of humans but not her. But something in me wouldn't let me let this girl go. So I needed to follow her.

I read everything she thought. She replayed her night. She was remembering a fight she had with a guy. A guy she had feelings for. That made me jealous and I didn't know why. She had a feeling that I was following her but she didn't act.

I watched her as she climbed a tree to get into her room. This girl fascinated me. I climbed the tree and waited for her to fall asleep, which didn't take long. I held my breath again and went into her room. I searched for something to me who she was. I saw a note from her dad she didn't read.

_Bella._

_I hope you had a good night. I just want to protect you. I want you to skip class tomorrow so we can plan our attack on the new vampires. They took another life today. I'm sorry._

_Love,_

_Dad_

So there were more that fought vampires. And her name is Bella, beautiful. I watched her sleep a little longer but decided to go home. Hopefully everyone was done now.

I needed to think about my discovering of today. I needed to let my family know about this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I don't have a preview for the next chapter because I don't really have that written next. Opps. I've been working on a later chapter when Edward and Bella meet. And yes Edward can read her mind. I always wondered what that would be like. Oh well review!!**


	6. Let Me Be The Bait

_**Here is the next chapter. It is back to Bellas POV. Just a filler that will lead up to the fight later**._

**_Previously:_**

_When I got to my house I climbed the tree and went through my window. I never locked my window, which is very unsafe but you never know when you need it open. I threw my purse on the floor, kicked my flip-flops off, and collapsed on my bed. I debated if I should shower or even change but I was way too tired to move much. I got under the covers and shut my eyes. I still felt like I was being watched. But I couldn't argue with my body anymore or my brain. They both needed rest. So I soon fell asleep._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

My phone ringing was what woke me up from a very peaceful sleep. I searched for it and looked to see who it was. It was Robert. Crap! I forgot to call him last night when I got home. I quickly answered it.

"Hello." My voice was rough.

"Please tell me you are at home and that you are okay." He sounded panicked.

"I'm at home and I'm okay." I reassured him. "You did wake me from a very peaceful sleep though."

"Well you scared me. Thank god you are okay though."

"Sorry. I was so tired when I got home, I forgot."

"It's okay. I should have drove you. But anyways don't you have a class to get to in like 10 minutes?"

I shot up. "Shit!"

"Well hurry up and get ready. It's your last class before break. Call you later."

"Bye." I hung up and ran to the bathroom. When I came back to my room I noticed a note from Charlie. It was telling me to skip class so we could plan for the fight tonight.

I put on some work out clothes. I'm sure everyone was already at the gym waiting for me. I put my hair up, grabbed my ipod and work out bag and ran downstairs. Charlie wasn't home so I knew they were all waiting for me. I grabbed an energy and ran to my car and sped to the gym.

Of course I was right. Everyone was waiting for me.

"Hey Bells." Mike greeted me.

I gave him a fake smile, I wasn't in the mood for him today. I walked up to Charlie to let him know I was here so we could start.

"Did you have a good date last night?" Charlie asked me. I glared at him. Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at me.

"You didn't tell me you had a date last night." Mike whined.

"Because it's no ones business." I snapped.

"Who was he?" Kellan asked.

"No one." I glared back at Charlie.

"Opps," was all Charlie said.

"Let's just move on." I said annoyed.

So Charlie and Jacob, who was second in command to Charlie went over the plan over and over again until mike could wrap his head around it. Who let him become a fighter? He is one of the biggest idiots I've ever met. That was when I remembered last night. Shit. They are gonna kill me for not telling them sooner.

"Um guys?" I said worried.

"What Bella? What's wrong?" Charlie asked concerned.

"Funny story. Um last night I was walking through that path in the park when I was coming home. And well," I paused. They were really gonna kill me.

"Continue," Jacob urged.

"Well so I was walking and a vampire attacked me." There were gasps and whats that filled the room. "And I was going to fight him but then another one came into play. But I fought them both off."

"BELLA!" Charlie screamed.

Jacob put his hand on Charlie's shoulder to calm him. "Did you kill them?" he asked.

I shook my head no. "I was ready to but they ran off."

"They ran off?" Jacob questioned me.

"Yes."

"Just like that?" He made me sound stupid.

"Yes!"

"Do you think it is the same ones we will face tonight?" Jacob directed this question to Charlie.

"Maybe, most likely." They both turned to me. "So there were 2?"

"Yes. Boy and girl."

"Well the body we examined had 3 different bite marks. So they might be apart of the 3." Charlie told Jacob.

"How was their fighting?" Jacob asked me.

"I don't really know. There wasn't much fighting from them. They were caught by surprise with my power so they ran off."

"Well thanks for letting us know. And we are glad you are okay." Jacob said. "Now go train."

I nodded and went and put my ipod and did my usual routine.

I took a break about an hour later so I could go get something to eat. I slipped out of the gym so no one could see me and tag along. I went to the nearest Imo's **(that is a local Italian restaurant here.)** I ordered a pizza and salad and took a seat there.

"Funny seeing you here." I heard someone say, then Robert sat at my table across from me.

"Hey teacher. Aren't you suppose to be working?"

"Lunch break. Aren't you suppose to be in class?"

I just shook my head. "It's healthy to skip class every now and then."

He laughed. " I'm going to go order. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"It'd be my pleasure." I said while he went and ordered his food.

He sat back down and smiled. It felt good seeing him again. I forgot about everything we'd argued about last night.

"So how are you today?" he asked.

"Annoyed." I said thinking of everyone back at the gym.

"I'll leave then."

"No. No. You are about the only thing keeping me sane right now."

"Want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. I wish I could though.

"So I was thinking that if you are free tonight that we could go out."

I frowned. I wish I could. I'd rather be with him then fighting with a bunch of idiots. "I can't tonight. Sorry"

"What do you have to do."

Before I could answer I heard guys screaming my name. I turned and saw Mike, Jacob, Kellan, and Tyler all walking towards Robert and me.

"Fuck." Was all I said.

"What up Mr. Pattinson?" Mike said when he got to our table.

"Just ran into Bella here. So we are just eating some lunch," He said annoyed. I just looked out the window.

"You slipped out of the gym without anyone seeing you," Jacob said after hitting my shoulder to get my attention.

"That was my plan."

"Well your plan back fired." Tyler said while him and Kellan pulled up another table to ours. I looked at Robert, my eyes filled with sorrow. It was silent for a minute.

"So you ready for tonight Bells?" Mike said.

Jacob punched him. "Shut the fuck up you dumbass."

"Oh right, sorry." Mike said after looking at Robert. Robert didn't say anything. I got out my phone and text him.

_ Sorry. I tried avoiding them_.

He read the text and smiled and then my phone vibrated.

_ It's ok. What is tonight_?

I wanted to go and strangle mike. I decided to be sort of truthful

_ Remember that thing I can't talk about? Well that's it_.

When he read it he looked at me with sad eyes. I just mouthed sorry.

I think Jacob noticed my quietness towards all of them because usually I am in every conversation with him.

"You okay Bells?"

"Ya, just distracted I guess."

"You going to be ready for tonight?" Robert was listening intently. Jacob didn't even notice,

"Always am."

"You are. I just want to make sure our best fighter is on point." Robert's eyes got huge. Fuck. Thank you Jacob. I ignored Robert's reaction

"You don't have to worry. You know I'm always ready. But thanks for calming my dad down earlier. And for not overreacting."

He smirked. "No problem. Your dad just wants to protect you. I mean I know he got you into this but he'd die if anything happened to you. So would I."

"I know. Thanks though." That was all I could say. Robert had enough for the day.

"Okay guys. I'll see you back at the gym. Eat up so I can kick your ass later." I said as I got up to leave. Robert followed.

"So you can't tell me?" He said while following me to my car.

"No Robert."

"You and that guy seem pretty close." I knew he was referring to Jacob.

"We've just known each other since we were kids. His family is really close with my dad and me."

"So what kind of fighter?"

"Later."

"I can't wait. I'm going to worry all night."

"Well don't. I can handle myself."

"Apparently. According to that guy you are the best fighter."

"Yes I am."

He got really close to me.

"Bella," He breathed.

"Robert. I can't. It isn't safe for anyone right now if I tell you. Maybe after tonight."

He signed knowing I wouldn't give in. "Please be careful." He pushed my bangs behind my ear. "I just started getting to know you and you are all I've been thinking about. I don't want anything to ruin it."

"I promise I will be okay."

He opened my door for me. I got in. "Please call me and let me know you are okay this time." He said before shutting my door.

"Promise." He shut my door and I was on my way back to the gym.

We trained for the rest of the day and I kept going over the plans in my head so I could get them without even thinking. But I thought of something.

"Hey Dad, Jake. I was thinking of something." I ran to their side.

"Yeah?" Charlie said as they both gave me their attention.

"I know we want to use Mike as bait, which I'm all for but what about tonight we use me as bait."

"No!" They both said in unison.

"Think about it. They probably want revenge on me and to be honest they know my scent so once they get a whiff of me they will be all over me."

"That's the problem." Charlie said.

"Dad I can handle myself, you know that."

"Charlie, it's not a bad idea." Jacob was seeing my side.

"Absolutely not!"

"Dad come on! I fought them off once. I have the most power out of anyone here, out of any human really. I've been doing this for 5 years. Mike is always the bait, let's save him a heart attack and put me in there. It's the most logical thing for this fight."

"She's right Charlie." I smiled at Jacob. "I'll go out and fight this time to have her back if that makes you feel better."

Charlie thought about it. "Okay! Only this one time. Guys new plan." Charlie called over the guys. I gave Jacob a high five. "So tonight we are gonna use Bella as bait. Mike you are gonna stay with me and Jacob is gonna fight in your place. Everything else is the same. So go home do whatever you have to do and be back here by 10."

Everyone nodded and we went out separate ways.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preview:**

_So our plan was in action, I am the bait. I walked through the woods waiting to be attacked. I knew this was killing Charlie but I had to do it. All of the sudden I heard something behind me so I turned around. When I turned I got punched in the face and then in the stomach. So hard I flew and hit a tree. Charlie was right there were 3 and they were all looking at me with thirst and anger_.

**Next chapter will be the big fight scene and maybe just maybe Edward and Bella will meet. Review please!**


	7. My Hero Saved Me

**Sorry for the few that read this story.. I have been so busy between New Years and hanging with my friend who is leaving me soon. So here is my 1st chapter of the new year. It is the action. Hope you like…**

**Previously:**

_Charlie thought about it. "Okay! Only this one time. Guys new plan." Charlie called over the guys. I gave Jacob a high five. "So tonight we are gonna use Bella as bait. Mike you are gonna stay with me and Jacob is gonna fight in your place. Everything else is the same. So go home do whatever you have to do and be back here by 10."_

_Everyone nodded and we went out separate ways._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I went home and did what I usually did before any fight. I laid in bed with my ipod in and listened to the music that calmed me and thought about the plan. But this time it was different. I was the bait. My nerves started going crazy. I don't know why, I had been fighting for years, it'd be the same as any other fight just slightly different. My phone vibrated interrupting my thoughts. It was a text from Mike.

_ Thank you for being bait tonight_.

Mike is one of the most annoying guys I know but he had his moments.

_ No problem. You deserve a break._

Which he did. The bait is probably the hardest job. You are just waiting for a vampire to attack you and hope your fellow fighters can make it there in enough time to save you.

_ Yeah well please be careful. I will kill myself if anything happens to you_.

That made me smile, I don't know why.

_ Thanks. I will be fine though. Just make sure my dad is okay._

I went back to thinking about tonight. Charlie would be a mess with me being bait. He never wanted me to even be apart of the fighting but whenever he made me start doing self-defense with Kellan they discovered my strength. He had no choice but to let me join. I love what I do, don't get me wrong but it gets old. I don't want to make this my life like Charlie has.

I went down and made dinner for Charlie and I. We didn't do this much anymore, we were rarely home together. But before every fight we had dinner together. Most of us spend the time with our families just incase anything happens. We've lost 4 guys since I've joined. So we all just take the time to be with the ones we love one last time.

10 o'clock was rolling around soon and we had to go to the gym. I could tell my dad was out of it and he regretted his decision to let me be bait. But he also knew this was the best way to win this fight. At the gym we all made small talk waiting for all of us to get there. There were 10 of us. When everyone got there we all waited for Charlie's usual speech.

"Alright does everyone every one remember the plan?" We all nodded. "Good. Tonight will be different but it is necessary. Jacob is going to be giving every command instead of Bella out there. I want him to go in first and then you follow." He was silent waiting for our nods. "Be careful everyone. There are 3 of them and they already know of Bella's strength so we can't us her as a surprise. Just be smart and careful. Good luck. Now lets fight!"

We all let out a big scream. I had to leave before them so I could be by myself. I said my good-byes but left Charlie for last. He gave me a hug, he didn't want to let me go.

"Dad, I really gotta go."

He let go. "Be careful please."

"I will."

"I won't forgive myself if anything happens to you."

"Dad, you, Kellan, and Jacob have trained me well." I looked at Kellan and Jacob with a smile. "I will make you guys proud."

"I know you will Bella. We just love you." Kellan said.

"I love you guys to. And Dad I love you the most. Don't worry about me, if you worry about me, worry about them too. Their lives are just as important."

He nodded. "I love you." He kissed my forehead.

I left the gym and started towards the woods where we'd fight. When I made my way into the woods my stomach started turning. I took a deep breath. I could do this. I called them on the walkie-talkie. "I just entered. Going to the spot."

"Got you covered." I knew it was Jacob.

So our plan was in action, I am the bait. I walked through the woods waiting to be attacked. I knew this was killing Charlie but I had to do it. All of the sudden I heard something behind me so I turned around. When I turned I got punched in the face and then in the stomach. So hard I flew and hit a tree. Charlie was right there were 3 and they were all looking at me with thirst and anger. There was little pain. I recognized the 2 from last night but not the other guy. He was bigger than the other 2.

"We meet again human." The guy from last night hissed.

"Now James, don't you think this is unfair? A little girl against 3 vampires." The new vampire said. Ha who was he calling little. I smirked at James.

"Not at all." James smirked back. The girl leaped at me. I pushed her against a tree. The new vampire growled at me and leaped at me. I moved and he hit a tree. I smirked at James again. The girl grabbed me and threw me down. She got on top of me and held me down. I tried fighting against her hold but the other guy held me down as well. Where was Jacob?

"Poor little girl. You're not as smart as you think. You need a brain to go along with that strength of yours." The girl mocked me. What was with them and calling me little? I smiled at her because I saw Jacob flying through the air to take her out. Then Kellan took the other vampire out. I got up and saw James running away. I looked at Jacob who was fighting the girl.

"Jacob! You guys take care of these 2, I'll go get him!" I yelled and he nodded. I took off after James.

I was gaining on him. I avoided every tree, branch, and rock James intended for me to fall over. We entered the park and I was close enough to jump on his back. I grabbed on to him and had him in a headlock. He struggled against my grip. I knew this wouldn't kill him but I hand in my hands and that is all I needed.

"Bella?" I heard someone say behind me. Me and James both turned and Robert was standing there, he looked terrified.

"Robert go!" James fought harder and Robert just stood there.

"ROBERT! GO! PLEASE! I can't hold him much longer!" James started growling and Robert started running. But my arms were tired and James threw me and started running after Robert. I got up quickly and started running at full speed. I could see James and I picked up a rock and nailed him in the back of his head. He stopped and turned to me. I stopped about 4 feet from him.

"Bad idea little girl."

"Who are you calling little? I can kick your ass."

He growled and leaped at me. I moved but he grabbed my arm and took me down with him. We both got up staring at each other. Neither of us giving up. He sniffed the air and I looked behind him and saw Robert. I tackled James. I was on top of him punching him repeatedly. He finally threw me off him and my body slammed against a bench. Robert jumped out of the trees and ran to my side.

"Are you okay?" He sounded so scared.

"Yes. Now run!" I got on my feet. James slowly walked towards us.

"How cute. First I'll kill him, then I'll kill you."

"You won't touch him James. Robert please run."

"No. I'm fighting with you."

James was laughing. Robert just stared at me. I didn't let my eyes leave James. "No you're not. He is too strong for you."

James leaped at us. I threw him against a tree and ran after him. He kicked me in the ribs and I heard a crack. I screamed in pain. James jumped on Robert and had him pinned against a tree. Robert fought against his hold but it was no match for James. I got up as fast as I could and held my ribs while I ran over to them. I tried pushing James away but James threw me down. I looked up at Robert and he looked at me in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry Robert."

James bit into Robert's neck and started sucking every ounce of blood from Robert. I got up and tried fighting James but I was too weak compared to James and his craving for the blood. I just watched as Robert died right there and then.

Robert's body fell to the ground when James was done. I felt sick to my stomach for watching that. He turned to me. "Your turn." He picked me up by my throat and threw me down on my back. I tried getting but I couldn't. He sat on me and had my arms pinned down. "It's a shame our game has to come to an end. The fight was fun. But now I must kill you." He said and started laughing. I spit in his face. He stopped laughing and punched me.

"Just do it you fucking coward." I yelled. He brought his lips back to show all of his teeth. He was then inches away from biting me when he was magically off me.

I looked expecting to see Jacob fighting him but it wasn't. It looked like an angel fighting James. I got up slowly, still hurting. I held my ribs in pain. I watched as my hero was beating James over and over. It looked like James gave up. My hero stopped and mumbled something and then snapped his neck. I walked over and we both started tearing his body apart. When we were done I put fluid on him and threw matches on him. He went up in flames and I watched him burn.

I ran over to Robert's body and held his lifeless body in my arms. This is why I didn't want to tell him. I let the tears fall. I rocked back and forth with him in my arms. I just repeated I'm sorry over and over again. My hero just watched me. He is the only person that has ever seen me like this. Robert's death was my entire fault.

When the tears stopped coming I stood up to look at my hero. I needed to thank him. I had so many questions for him too. When I looked at him he smiled.

"Sorry about your friend." He said.

I smiled a small smile. "My fault."

He shook his head.

"Yes it is."

He walked towards me. "Mind if I check out your injuries. My dad is a doctor so I know a few things."

I nodded to give him the okay. He checked out all of the cuts on my face, head, arms, and legs. Some were still bleeding. He checked out my shoulders, which didn't hurt so much. Nothing really hurt at all until he got to my ribs. He pressed on them and it felt like he was stabbing me with 100 knives.

"That really hurts." I said so he'd stop touching them.

"Sorry. I don't think that they are broken but you need to go to a hospital."

"No. I have to make sure my friends are okay."

"Please let me help you."

"You just saved me, that alone is enough."

We looked each other in the eyes. His eyes were beautiful eyes. I'd never seen eyes like that. And that's when it clicked. Vampire.

"Get away from me." I started walking towards Robert's body.

But he grabbed my arm. "Wait. Please."

I broke from his hold. "No! Your kind is the reason why my life is so fucked up."

"I know. I'm sorry." He sounded so sorry.

"Wait a minute. How are you not killing me? There is blood every where. How are you controlling yourself. You know you could have me all for yourself. You know I'm weak right now. You could take me easily."

He leaned in and was inched from my neck. It sent chills through my body.

"As good as you smell and as amazing as you probably taste I don't feed off humans. Sorry to spoil your fun."

He pulled back and had a crocked smile on his face as I stood there amazed. I'd never met or well fought a vampire that was like that. And his dad was a doctor so I wonder if there were more then just those 2.

"The rest of my family eats animals too. There are 7 of us. No humans, just animals."

"Wow." I just looked at him amazed. He was beautiful. His eyes, his skin, his body it was all beautiful. He smiled like he knew I was mesmerizing him. And his smile was breath taking.

"So how did you know I was here?"

"That is a long story I can tell you later, if you let me."

That'd mean I'd have to let an enemy live. He is still a vampire. His kind killed my mom, Robert, and 4 other fighters of mine. How could I just let him go?

"I just saved your life. Are you really going to kill me?"

I looked in his eyes to find any reason to kill him. I couldn't find one though. He smiled a crocked smile. I swear he was reading my mind.

"When?" I asked him, giving in.

"After you take your friend to someone and get your ribs checked out. Just go some where when you want to talk and I'll be there."

"How?"

"Later."

"Okay. Can I at least know your name?"

"Edward. Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you Edward Cullen. I'm Bella Swan."

He smiled. "Now get going. I'll see you again."

I nodded. I went and picked up Robert and ran to the gym. I was afraid of what I was gonna see.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preview:**

_"Take me where ever." I followed him to his silver Volvo. He opened the passenger door for me. I got in and then we were off to I had no idea where._

**So I hope you liked that chapter. Edward always saves Bella. Next chapter will have more Edward and Bella! Review please!**


	8. This Was My Fault

**Sorry last week was crazy busy. Here is the next chapter…**

**Previously:**

_"Nice to meet you Edward Cullen. I'm Bella Swan."_

_He smiled. "Now get going. I'll see you again."_

_I nodded. I went and picked up Robert and ran to the gym. I was afraid of what I was gonna see._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When I got to the gym I realized why nobody was there to help me fight. I looked and saw my fellow fighters all hurt besides Charlie and Mike. Jacob was the only one in decent condition; he was all scratched up. After I let the image process I set Robert on the ground. My ribs couldn't handle the weight anymore. Charlie came running over to me and he hugged me.

"Dad. Ribs." I said trying to let him know the pain he was putting me through.

He let go. "Sorry. I have been worried sick about you but I couldn'y leave here because it is so bad. I was just hoping that you were okay. I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Did you kill him?" My dad said all in one breath.

I took it all in for a moment. "I'm alright and yes I killed him but he got to Robert before I could kill him."

"I'm sorry Bells." He kissed my forehead.

I started walking to help everyone but Charlie stopped me. "Bella. Tyler and Embry didn't make it."

It didn't really register in my head what he said. I just stared at him not wanting to come to reality with what he just told me. "How is everyone else?" I avoided his last statement.

"Well out of all the fighters, Jacob is the only one that isn't in pain." I scanned Jacob, Mike, and Billy all working on my friends. "Kellan is the worst Bells. I don't know if we can help him much more."

I didn't really respond to Charlie I just ran to Kellan's side, who was lying on the ground he was fighting staying awake. I saw a little smile when he saw me but then he closed his eyes. "We really need to get him to the hospital." I looked down at the bone sticking out of his leg. "Get him in the car now! I'll take him."

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked.

"Get him in the car now!!"

Jacob picked him up and put him in Kellan's Tahoe. I jumped in the driver's seat.

"Be careful. Let us know soon."

"Just worry about the rest of them."

I sped off to the hospital. I got there in no time. I ran into the emergency room and grabbed the nearest nurse.

"I need your help! My friend has lost a lot of blood, his bone is sticking out of his leg. He needs help now!"

She nodded and I took her out to the Tahoe and we both carried him inside. He was unconscious.

"Dr. Cullen!" The nurse called. My eyes got huge. Edward's father was running towards us. He took Kellan from us and put him on a bed.

"He is in good hands now, have a nurse check you out." Him and a nurse ran off with Kellan to I have no idea where.

I failed to listen to him though. I went into the waiting room instead of getting checked out. I sat in a chair and closed my eyes. I thought about everything that had just happened. It amazed me that Edward's dad was a vampire and was a doctor. He has to have some major self-control with the amount of blood around here. They were both so beautiful too. I ended up falling asleep. I didn't know how long I was out but Dr. Cullen woke me.

"Can we talk in my office?"

I nodded and followed him into his office. I shut the door behind me knowing this wasn't gonna be a conversation for outside ears.

"Well your friend will be okay. Just have to let things heal. It's a good thing you got him here when you did."

"Thank you."

"Did you get checked out?"

"No. Don't need to," although the pain wasn't going away.

"Your ribs aren't hurting at all?"

"I'll get over it." I knew I was being rude and I felt bad but I couldn't help it.

"Can I ask what happened?"

"Your kind is what happened." I snapped. He looked at me with eyes filled with kindness and sorrow. "Sorry didn't mean to snap. But we fought 3 of your kind. They were stronger than others we have faced. They killed 3 people and injured 4 others."

"I am truly sorry."

"Well your son saved me. But I have a feeling you know that already."

He smiled which wasn't as breath taking as Edwards but it was very warming. "Yes I did. Thank you for being kind to us."

"I look into your eyes and I don't see any ounce of evil in you. I don't have the heart to kill you. You guys are going against your nature and you're saving lives. That is amazing and that is something I won't take from this world." I spoke the truth. Vampires are monsters but they weren't and I wouldn't take their lives.

"Thank you so much. That means a lot to me. I just wish I could have helped you guys."

"It's okay. Edward saved me and you saved my friend. We will bounce back."

He nodded and we were silent, taking in our conversation. "Well you can see your friend. He is sleeping but you can go see him."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen."

He nodded. I left his office and went outside to call Jacob.

"Is he okay?" Jacob answered.

"He just needs to rest and let things heal but the doctor saved his life. Is everything okay there or should I have a doctor come?"

"No we got them resting. Just need to heal also. Mike saved Sam's life. I think Mike found his calling." Jacob laughed.

"You okay Jacob? You looked beat up."

"Just battle scars. What about you? I can't believe I let you fight him on your own. I'm sorry."

"I'm fine Jacob. You needed to be with them. They needed you. This was my battle. I just wish Tyler and Embry could be here to see that we killed them."

"Yeah well is all we can do now is bounce back and keep fighting any vampires that come to this city."

Even the Cullens.. "Well I'm gonna go see Kellan even thought he is sleeping. Please rest. Come up later."

"Okay. Get some sleep too. Bye Bella."

I hung up and went up to Kellan's room.

He looked so helpless. I pulled a chair up and sat next to his side. I grabbed his hand. He had been my trainer for years. One of the toughest guys I know. And look at him now. Fucking vampires. "You gotta be okay bud. I need my trainer. I need my friend. I'm sorry I brought this on to everyone else. I should have just stayed and fought with you guys. You guys never left me but I left you. And look what happened. I'm sorry."

I started crying. Everything was my fault. I needed to get away from here before anyone else gets hurt. I kissed Kellan on the forehead and made my way out of the hospital.

"You're not leaving Bella." I heard a velvet voice call behind me. I stood in my place but didn't turn to look at him. How did he know. I felt him really close behind me. "Running will only hurt them more." He was in my face now. I looked at him. He was such a beautiful man. He wasn't a vampire. He was too good, too beautiful to be such a monster. He rubbed my cheeks. "They need you now more than ever."

"How do you know?" I whispered.

"Remember that long story?"

"Yeah. I guess that is apart of it."

"Yes."

"This is all my fault. If I would have just stay with them." I babbled on. He shook his head and put his finger on my lips to stop me. It sent chills through my body.

"How about we go and talk. You can get away for a bit."

I didn't need to think about it. There was something that made me trust him.

"Take me where ever." I followed him to his silver Volvo. He opened the passenger door for me. I got in and then we were off to I had no idea where. I was kind of numb. Everything was sinking in now. I lost 3 people today. Everyone that I loved was hurting. And now I'm in a car with a vampire. I was trusting a vampire with my life. I knew my dad would be upset if he knew what I was doing. Edward's kind took his love away from him. But if I stayed around much longer I'd be the reason he'd lose the ones he loves.

It felt like we had been in the car for hours when he stopped. He stopped in front of woods. The woods were kind of the last place I wanted to be but I was trusting him.

"Do you care if we hike a little?" I shook my head and got out of his car. The sun was starting to rise and the night had finally come to and end. "Follow me." He demanded and we started our way into the woods.

At first the hike wasn't bad but then my ribs started hurting me. I had to stop because it was getting hard to breathe.

"You alright?" Edward was next to me in an instant.

"Just my ribs are making it hard to hike. How much farther?"

"Not long but I'll carry you."

Ha he was crazy. I don't need his help hiking. I'm not some damsel in distress. I could do it on my own.

"Bella, don't be silly. It's your ribs, they are a vital part of your body."

"No." I started walking. But I didn't make it far when my feet were off the ground and I was in Edward's arms. I tried fighting back but it hurt too much. And it didn't even seem to phase him. Bastard. He smiled like he could hear me.

Finally he put me down in the most beautiful meadow ever. The sun was beating of his skin. He was even more beautiful. Snap out of it Bella, he's a vampire. This place was just as breath taking as he was. The trees, the sun, Edward, it was all so beautiful. It made me forget about the things I wanted to get away from.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preview:**

_"Well what happened to your mom? You think about it a lot. But when you catch yourself thinking about it you always push it aside."_

_I didn't speak. I just thought.._

**So I know it wasn't much but next chapter will be all Edward and Bella! Yay! Review please! It helps me update faster and I have A LOT written out**.


	9. Don't Give Up

**Yay! 2 in 1 day? Crazy! I finally have time and I really want to get more done on this story so I decided to do another update since I won't be able to tomorrow. All Edward and Bella!**

**Previously:**

_Finally he put me down in the most beautiful meadow ever. The sun was beating of his skin. He was even more beautiful. Snap out of it Bella, he's a vampire. This place was just as breath taking as he was. The trees, the sun, Edward, it was all so beautiful. It made me forget about the things I wanted to get away from._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

We didn't talk at first I took it all in. I sat in the middle of the meadow and closed my eyes and just let my mind run free. The sun was beating down on my chest and face. I felt Edward looking at me. I opened my eyes and saw he was sitting 5 feet away from me. And I remember the point of coming out here.

"So this long story of yours."

He smiled a beautiful, crocked smile. "Are you sure you want to know."

"Yes."

"Well where would you like me to start?"

There were so many things. I didn't know where to start. "I guess how did you know I was there, in the park?"

He hesitated, "you sure you want to know?"

"Just fucking tell me." I grew very impatient.

"As you wish." He looked away from me for a moment but returned to my gaze and he started his story. "My family and I moved here a couple days ago. Well my first night here I was in the woods and that was when I saw you fighting those 2 vampires. I wanted so bad to help you but the way you handled them I was in shock. You are just human girl but then I saw your strength and I knew you could manage. When the vampires ran away and you decided to go home, I uh followed you."

"You what!?"

"I know I shouldn't have but you don't understand. You fascinate me. You fight better than most vampires I know. And you weren't phased at all by the vampires. I needed to know about you. I couldn't help myself. So I followed you."

"But how did you know where I'd be in the fight." We had someone check to make sure there were no people or anything out there before hand.

"That is where things get different." He stopped; it seemed like he didn't want to tell me. "I don't."

"What?"

"You said it seems like I don't want to tell you. Well I don't."

"I didn't say that though."

"No you didn't"

"Then how the hell did you know."

"I can read minds."

I sat there for a moment not knowing what to think. I felt mad but it wasn't his fault.

"Your thoughts are so pure. When I read minds I just try ignoring everyone. They are always the same things. But with you it is different." He moved closer to me. I wanted to move away but his eyes had me hypnotized. "I know you resent my kind. It's all in your thoughts. But that is the exact reason why my family and I don't feed off humans. We don't want to be those monsters that you and your friends think we are."

I didn't want to believe him but I could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth. "Bella there is something about you that draws me in. It isn't just your scent. It is you. You are so beautiful.

He was so wrong. There is nothing special about me. He was the beautiful one.

"You don't see yourself clearly."

"Damn it." I can't control my thoughts.

"You get use to it."

That'd mean I'd have to be around him more to get use to it. I don't think that is such a good idea.

"It's not. But I don't know if I can stay away. We are a danger to each other but I can't just forget you."

"It'd make things easier."

"Could you forget me?" He asked so honestly and I didn't know how I should answer.

"I have to."

He moved closer so we were face to face now. There were only inches between us.

"Okay well then the question is do you want to forget me. You don't have to hide what you do from me."

"I can't hide anything from you and that is a problem."

"It is, there are a lot of problems with this. But we are here now and that is all that matters."

No it isn't. There is so much more. I don't know anything about him. I just know he is a beautiful vampire that doesn't eat humans.

"Yes, not so much the beautiful part though. But you are here Bella. There is something in you that trust me. And there is something in me that trust you not to have your friends kill. There is something here else you wouldn't have come with me and you know that."

He was right but it goes against everything I know.

"Bella, please just give me a chance."

"A chance for what?"

"I don't know. Be your friend. Be something."

"That isn't a good idea at all with my dad."

"He doesn't have to know."

I can't hide things like this from him. He is my father.

"Ok fine. I'll make you a deal. Knowing all this, the feelings, me being a vampire, me reading minds, and everything that you have learned in the past day, I will take you home and let you think. If you think you can stay away from me I will leave you a lone. But if you can't I think we should try being friends."

"Okay. Will you still follow me?"

"Um I can't promise anything. I'll stay away as much as I can."

That's probably the most I could ask for.

"I'll take you home now."

"Thank you." I got up and for a while I forgot about my ribs but when I stood up all the pain came back.

"Don't try to fight me and you can call me a bastard all you want but I'm carrying you."

I moaned and let him pick me up bridal style. Bastard. He chuckled. Ugh this will get annoying. He chuckled again.

"Stop!"

"Sorry. You are just funny."

I can't believe the situation I was in. I mean I just lost 2 friends and a guy I just started to like. I almost died and then he saved me and now I'm in his arms because of my damn ribs. Well this is what I get for complaining about me life. Edward let me think while he carried me to his car. I knew he was listening but it is impossible not to think! He set me down and let me get in his Volvo on his own. Thank god. He started the car and we were on our way to my house.

"Can I ask you something?" He sounded hesitated when he asked.

"Yeah."

"Well what happened to your mom? You think about it a lot. But when you catch yourself thinking about it you always push it aside."

I didn't speak. I just thought. I thought about the trip to the beach one night when I was a kid. I thought about how I was playing in the sand when I heard the scream behind me. I thought about turning around and seeing my mom being attacked by a vampire. I thought about him sucking my mom's blood while my dad tried fighting for her. I thought about Billy and his friends killing the vampire before he could get to my dad. I couldn't think anymore. I started crying. Edward pulled over and held me.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

I continued crying. I hadn't let many people in when it came to my mom. I shut it out because it was easier then thinking about it. But I did let him in and it felt good in away to get it off my chest. He just held me till I was okay. He let go and continued driving.

"Thank you." I said when I caught my breath again.

"For what?"

"For listening."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"No one should go through that." He sounded angry in a way.

"It has been 13 years. It's okay."

"No it's not."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Yes it is. You can't blame yourself."

"Bella, no one should have to see that and no one should feel the pain you do when you think of her. That isn't okay."

"It is because I don't think of her. Just can we drop it?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

I let him calm down while I thought about the good things with my mom. We pulled on to my street and I could only see my Cobalt in the driveway which meant they were all still at the gym or at the hospital. He stopped in front of my house.

"Please just don't give up on me."

"We will see. Thank you for everything. Go home or something." I got out of his Volvo and made my way to my house. I didn't look back. I just went inside. I ran and laid on my couch. There was no way I was going to forget about Edward Cullen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preview:**

_"Does your family know about me?"_

_"I can't hide anything from my family."_

_"And what is their take on this?"_

_He was quiet and he looked away from me. My stomach dropped. This can't be good_.

**So that was just a little taste of Edward and Bella for you guys. Review please!**


	10. I need Edward Cullen

**Well I lied… I can update today! Lol tomorrow I won't be able to though.**

**Previously:**

_"We will see. Thank you for everything. Go home or something." I got out of his Volvo and made my way to my house. I didn't look back. I just went inside. I ran and laid on my couch. There was no way I was going to forget about Edward Cullen._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I guess I fell asleep because I woke up to Jacob shaking me. "Alright! I'm up! Fuck Jacob."

He stopped shaking me. I sat up and he sat next to me. "Sorry. We have been calling you like crazy and then when we came back here we saw you were sleeping so we left you but that was almost 12 hours ago. I needed to make sure you were alive."

12 hours? Wow. "Sorry. Long night I guess."

"Yeah. Well why don't you go shower and then I'll update you."

"Are you trying to tell me something Jacob?"

"Well to be honest, yes. You smell and look like hell."

I laughed. Jacob was always honest but I probably did. So I took his advice and took a quick shower. I slipped on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and just let my wet hair drip down my back. I went down stairs where Jacob was shoving his face with food. My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten in a long time. "Hungry?" I asked Jacob as I sat next to him at the table.

"Not anymore." He said after licking his plate clean. I smiled. "You look beautiful even like that."

"Jacob." He was always constantly trying to get me to date him. I always said no.

"Sorry! You do plus Billy and Charlie give me so much crap about you!" I raised my eyebrow in curiosity. "Every time they are together they always harass me about going out with you."

"Well sorry to disappoint the 3 of you but I don't date with in us." Meaning the fighters.

"Why? Wouldn't it make things easier? Not having to hide that part of your life or at least having someone that understands."

"Yes but the thing is I want to be able to get away from fighting. And if I date a fighter that's what our relationship would be. I don't want fighting to be my life."

"That's understandable. Maybe you should tell your dad that."

"He wouldn't understand."

Jacob nodded his head in agreement. "So Kellan is awake. He asked for you."

"Oh well I'll visit him after I go get something to eat."

"Um Tyler and Embry's families are a mess. But other than that everyone is recovering well."

"Good. Any funeral plans yet?"

"Not yet. They just don't know where to start."

I nodded. I hated thinking about losing a fellow fighter. It never gets easier.

"You okay Bells?"

Not at all really. "Yeah. As good as you can be after losing 2 well in my case 3 friends."

He got up and hugged me. "We are all here for each other."

"I think you should go be with Embry's family. They need you right now. I'm gonna go do something with my hair, get some food, and go see Kellan."

"Okay call if you need anything." I nodded and we both went out separate ways.

----------

When I got to the hospital Charlie was in Kellan's room. I smiled at them both. Charlie got up and hugged me. Lucky for me it wasn't like the last hug. I sat at the foot of Kellan's bed.

"Hi buddy." I smiled.

He smiled back. "Hi friend. How are you?"

"I'm okay. How are you?"

"I've been better."

I looked away. It hurt to see him like this. He didn't look any better.

"I'll leave you guys a lone." Charlie said while leaving the room.

"You look like shit." I said honestly. We had that type of relationship.

He smiled. "Thanks. So I heard you kicked some vampire ass."

I smiled a fake smile thinking about Edward saving me. "My trainer taught me some great moves."

He tried laughing but it hurt him. "So was I dreaming when I heard you say this was all your fault earlier?"

I thought back to the last time I was up here when I almost left the town. "No you weren't dreaming. It is true. I left you guys for my own personal satisfaction and look what happened." I looked a way ashamed.

"Bella, I'm too weak to argue so after I say this 1 things just leave it alone and don't argue." I nodded. "This is not your fault. You did the right thing. These vampires were just stronger than others were. Don't blame yourself. Okay?" I nodded even thought I didn't agree. Especially since I'd be dead right now if it weren't for Edward. If it weren't for Edward who knows where I'd be. I'd either be dead or away from this town. I thought about Edward more. I thought about his pale skin, crocked smile, golden eyes, and bronze hair. He was all I wanted to think about.

"You okay Bella?" Kellan brought me back to reality.

"Yeah just things on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

I wish I could but there was no way I'd put Edward in danger. I felt protective of him in a way. Even though he needed no protection. "Have you ever wanted something that you knew was wrong and you knew no one would approve of?"

"Can't say I have. What is this about Bella?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"You've lost me."

Charlie walked in so our conversation ended there. Charlie and Kellan started talking about who knows what. I ignored them and thought about Edward. He was right. There was something there. And there was no way I could ignore it. "I think I want to go clear my head." I interrupted them and got to my feet. I needed Edward Cullen.

"You okay honey?" Charlie looked concerned.

"Just a lot to take in you know? Just need to be alone. Is that okay or do you need me to do anything?"

"No you go and help yourself." Charlie said while I gave him a hug and kissed Kellan on the cheek goodbye.

-------------

I was sitting on a swing at the elementary school I went to when I was little. I was waiting for him while I swung like a little girl again. I was really hoping he was listening because there was some sort of urgency inside of me when I thought about him. I stopped swinging because my ribs started hurting too much.

"You should really get them looked at." I heard a velvety voice behind me. He sat on the swing next to me.

"I'll be okay."

"You sure?" I nodded afraid of what my voice would sound like if I spoke. "Are you sure about this Bella?"

No. "But I can't ignore my feelings for you and I don't want to try."

He got off his swing and started pushing me. I let myself forget about everything accept the guy behind me. I don't know why he was all I thought about. It goes against everything but he is the 1 person I could be myself around. I don't have to hide anything from him and he could understand me.

"Listening to you is like music. It calms me."

He stopped my swing and was now in front of me. I was looking up at him.

"This is a bad idea Edward."

"I know but we can't ignore it."

"No we can't but how is this gonna work?"

He knelt down and put his hands on my cheeks. Even thought his skin was cold against mine it felt just right. "I'll figure something out but I will make this work Bella." He was so confident. And looking into his eyes reassured me.

"Why do you think it is like this for us. I mean it is the most forbidden thing for the both of us."

"I have no idea. Why do you have super strength and why can I read minds. These are things we will never know. But these are the things that led us together."

"Does your family know about me?"

"I can't hide anything from my family."

"And what is their take on this?"

He was quiet and he looked away from me. My stomach dropped. This can't be good.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preview:**

_"I'm sorry for anything they do. I'm trying not to be apart of it but you guys wouldn't turn your back on each other. They are my family. I won't go against them. But that being said I owe Edward for saving me. So I will warn you guys so Edward doesn't have to follow them." I kept my attention on Edward. "I'm sorry for everything that comes out of this."_

**So next chapter is when the real conflict starts. I may update again today.. maybe not. Review please though!**


	11. I Can't Betray Them

**So I am bored and I figured I'd update. Enjoy..**

**Preview:**

_He was quiet and he looked away from me. My stomach dropped. This can't be good._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"That bad huh?" I looked away ashamed.

"Well you see it's complicated." He wasn't looking me in the eyes like he normally does and that worried me a lot. "It's just well my mom likes it because…" he stopped, still looking away. I took my hand and turned his head so he was looking at me.

_What?_ I thought

"I don't want to scare you off Bella."

_Why would you? Vampires don't scare me._

He chuckled. "It's not that. It's how I feel about you. I don't want it to scare you off."

"Oh," I said. "Try me."

"It just seems that it might be too fast for you."

"Edward. Spit it out."

"Okay well it's just you are all I think about Bella. I can't stay away from you. I feel like I've known you for a life time. But it seems face and I really don't want to scare you off. But I'm drawn to you. In the 100 years I've lived I've never felt this way about anyone. I always thought there was something wrong with me because I never felt the need to be with anyone. But then I met you and I knew what I was missing." He stopped talking and I just looked into his eyes and took it all in. "Damn it. I knew I shouldn't have said anything."

He started walking away and I grabbed his hand so he couldn't walk any farther. "So you are gonna give up on me now?" He looked at me confused. "I don't know whose mind you have been reading but you are all I think about. You are the reason I am here, alive and in Forks. So maybe it is fast but you can't tell me it doesn't feel right." We stood inches apart in quiet. The tension was growing by the second. I wanted so bad to know what he was thinking. He smiled and I smiled. I touched his lips with my index fingers and traced the outline of them. "You have the most beautiful smile. You probably already know that."

"You may have thought that a couple of times."

I stood on my toes to get to his ear and I whispered. "You are the most breath taking guy I have ever met." Then I started walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going? You can't just do that and walk away." He ran in front of me and I don't know why but I blushed. He rubbed the red on my cheek. Before anything else could happen my phone rang. I debated on answering it but Edward gave me the go ahead.

"Yeah Dad."

"We have a situation."

"What?"

"How did you not notice that Kellan's doctor, Dr. Cullen, is a vampire?"

I looked at Edward in panic. "What do you mean? I didn't see that."

"Go to the gym. NOW!" and then he hung up.

"What the fuck do I do?"

"Well you have to go to them."

"What do I say Edward. They are going to want to kill you!" I wanted to cry.

He rubbed the temples on his forehead. "I don't know. I have to talk to my dad though."

I started walking to my car trying not to cry. He followed me. When we got to my car he took my face with his hands. "I trust you Bella. Do whatever you need. Here is my number," he took my phone and put his number in it. "Call me please." A tear escaped and ran down my cheek. Edward kissed it away. "It'll be okay." I nodded and got in my car and drove to the gym.

It was only Charlie, Jacob, and Mike at the gym. I took a deep breath and I approached them.

"How didn't you catch this Bella?" Charlie yelled before I could even get near them.

"I don't know."

"I'm disappointed in you."

"Dad! I was shaken up. I was worried about Kellan. Why would I really worry if the doctor saving my friend was a vampire." I yelled back.

"This is unacceptable."

"He saved his life Dad."

"Why are you defending him?"

I didn't reply. I had no logical explanation for them.

"So what are the plans?" Jacob asked.

"Well we need to find out more about him. We need to follow him and make sure there aren't anymore, see if he is here alone." I looked away from them. I wanted nothing to do with this but how could I turn my back on them.

"Jacob, me and you will follow him. Mike try digging some stuff up on him. And Bella go sit with Kellan and make sure that vampire doesn't lay a finger on him." Charlie barked at us. He was furious with me.

I left not saying a word. I drove to the hospital and went straight to Dr. Cullen's office. I knocked on his door.

"I'm busy."

"It's Bella." I heard whispers.

"Come in."

I walked in and saw Edward, Dr. Cullen, and 2 other vampires standing there. One was big with dark hair and very beautiful. The other was small with blonde hair and just as beautiful. They all stared at me.

I looked at Dr. Cullen. "They are gonna follow you home."

"Thank you Bella."

I felt unwanted so I just nodded my head and turned towards the door. I was gonna open the door but I had one last thing to say. "I'm sorry for anything they do. I'm trying not to be apart of it but you guys wouldn't turn your back on each other. They are my family. I won't go against them. But that being said I owe Edward for saving me. So I will warn you guys so Edward doesn't have to follow them." I kept my attention on Edward. "I'm sorry for everything that comes out of this." _I can't leave them. I'm sorry_. I thought so only he could hear. I walked out the door and the tears started falling. There was no way I was gonna be able to hold them back. I sat down on a bench in the hallway. It was close to the office and I knew they could hear me but I couldn't hold it in.

I put my hands in my face and let the tears fall. How was this happening to me? Why was this happening to me? I don't know how much more I could take off this shit. The last few days have put me through hell and when I find someone that can bring me out of that hell this happens. What did I do to deserve this? I wish James would have just taken my life.

"Edward!" I heard someone yell. I looked up and saw Edward running towards me. He pulled me to my feet.

"Don't ever think that again. I didn't save you for no reason." He sounded mad but I didn't respond. "I don't know why this is happening to you and I'm sorry that it is. But don't ever, ever wish that again. DO you hear me?" I nodded. I couldn't talk. Edward wiped my tears away. Dr. Cullen and the other guys were watching us. They didn't look happy.

"Edward this can't work." I whispered. "Neither of us will turn on our families." He knew I was right. "Plus your family obviously isn't fond of me. I don't want to give up on you, on us because my feelings grow by the minute but we have no choice." I started crying again but I felt calm all of the sudden.

"That would be Jasper. He can control emotions in a way." Edward pointed to the small vampire.

"Thank you." I smiled a small smile at him, he mimicked,

"I think you better go to your friend's room. Thanks for warning us. I hope I talk to you soon."

I nodded and turned to Dr. Cullen. "I would suggest you give Kellan to another doctor. My dad isn't as open minded as you can see."

"I don't blame him."

I looked at Edward confused. "Sorry. I had to tell him about your mom."

"Oh that's fine. Well I'll go." I turned away and started walking away.

"Bella! Wait!"

I turned to see Edward running towards me. His family was still watching.

"I don't know what's going to happen. So I'll regret not doing this."

He looked me in the eyes; his filled with passion and that is when his lips were on mine.I kissed back with no hesitation. The kiss was filled with passion and desperation. Neither wanted to stop. His tongue played with my bottom lip until i let it enter. I ran my fingers through his hair. He had his hands on my waist. Our lips moved in sync. The big vampire cleared his throat.

"Be careful." Edward kissed my forehead.

_Don't give up_ was all I thought as I walked to Kellan's room. He was sleeping when I got in there. I sat in a chair and replayed the kiss in my head over and over again. I was falling for him but I couldn't help it. I can't control my emotions. What was I gonna do? I couldn't betray my family. But I definitely couldn't go against Edward. And there was no talking my dad out of this one. I just wish I could get away with Edward and not have to worry about anything. That was the last thing I thought about before I fell asleep.

**No preview this time. Sorry. I don't know when I'll update again. But please review!**


	12. This is Goodbye

**So here is the next chapter. Um I'm sorry is all I have to say. **

**Previously:**

_Don't give up was all I thought as I walked to Kellan's room. He was sleeping when I got in there. I sat in a chair and replayed the kiss in my head over and over again. I was falling for him but I couldn't help it. I can't control my emotions. What was I gonna do? I couldn't betray my family. But I definitely couldn't go against Edward. And there was no talking my dad out of this one. I just wish I could get away with Edward and not have to worry about anything. That was the last thing I thought about before I fell asleep._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I woke up to a new doctor talking to Kellan. I didn't really hear any of the conversation. I got up when the doctor was leaving. Kellan looked so much better today.

"So I might be getting out of here in the next couple of days." Kellan said with a huge smile on his face.

"Good!" I said supportively.

"So do you know why I got a new doctor?" He seemed confused.

"My dad didn't tell you?" I said while walking over to shut the door so no one could hear this. I was telling him no matter if Charlie wanted him to know or not.

"Tell me about what?"

"Dr. Cullen apparently is a vampire." Even though the door was closed I whispered the last part.

"How?"

"Well I don't know his history." I said try to lighten the mood.

"Bella."

"Ok I really don't know. My dad was pissed I didn't catch it."

"Well I didn't catch it either. The guy saved me. How could he have saved me if he is a vampire? Vampires can't be doctors."

"Beats me." I felt bad for lying.

"What is he planning on doing?"

"What he always does. He's gonna find more info and kill him and any family I mean any other vampire that is with him." My stomach was in pain thinking about it.

"No! The guy saved my life." Kellan was getting really upset.

"I tried defending him. But my dad doesn't care."

"Vampire or not he saved me and he deserves to live."

"Take it up with my dad."

"Oh don't worry I will."

We were both quiet. He needed to calm down. And I was still in shock he got this upset over this. It made me happy in a way though. Maybe Kellan was the hope I needed to get past this. Maybe this is what I needed to be happy. I could tell he was still furious though.

"Kellan please calm down."

"No! Doesn't your dad understand that he obviously isn't like other vampires? If he even is a vampire. But if he is I won't support this."

"You are gonna turn on them?" I questioned Kellan. It didn't really seem like him.

"I can't kill someone who saved me Bella."

"Alright well then I support you."

"You, you do?" He seemed really shocked.

"The guy saved my friend's life. There has to be good in him. We don't kill good, we kill evil."

"You are okay with turning on them?"

"No but I'm not turning my back on you." And I'm not turning my back on Edward.

"Alright. Well I'm calm now. Thank you."

I nodded. I suddenly got the urge to see Edward but I knew I couldn't. I didn't know what to do. I wanted so much to just go find Edward and run away but I couldn't leave now. I couldn't leave Kellan. The movie I, Robot was on TV so me and Kellan watched that. It felt kinda good being there with him and just relaxing. I felt like I didn't have to hide anything from Kellan but I definitely wasn't telling him anything but I knew if it came down to it I wouldn't lie to him.

Me and Kellan were just talking and laughing about whatever when Charlie came running into the room with Jacob and Mike following. Kellan and I just looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"There are 7 of them. 7!"

"7? Wow." Kellan said in a dull tone. I just sat there not saying that I knew this already.

"They live in a house in the middle of the woods. They have a lot of money, I can tell by their cars."

"And they just let you guys spy on them." Kellan asked, making them sound stupid.

"Well it didn't seem like they noticed."

Kellan and I just started watching TV again, ignoring them.

"You have nothing to say about this?" Jacob asked turning off the TV.

"No." We said in unison.

"Bella got to you didn't she?" Charlie said.

"No actually I can think for myself, thank you very much." Kellan said offended, I was still silent.

"Kellan you can't be serious."

"The guy saved me Charlie. Vampire or not I won't support killing him."

"And I support Kellan."

"You guys are unbelievable." Charlie started pacing back and forth.

"Dad what are you gonna do anyways? There are 7 of them. Even if me and Kellan supported this idiotic idea, 2 of your fighters are dead, 4 of them are still healing, and your 2 best fighters, Jacob and I, are banged up. I'm in no condition to fight. So that would leave you and Mike. They would kill you in a heart beat."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do. I'll figure it out. I always do."

"Well you are gonna have to figure it out without us." Kellan said.

Charlie sat in a chair and rubbed his forehead.

"You really are gonna turn your backs on us?" Jacob asked, I could tell he was hurt. He and Mike both had the same look in their eyes, heart broken.

"No we aren't turning our backs on you but Dr. Cullen saved me. Think about this for a moment. Why would he save me? Why didn't he just eat me right then and there? Why is this guy working in a hospital if he's this horrible monster?" Kellan defended Dr. Cullen.

"He is a vampire, that's that." Mike chimed in.

"No it's not." I stood up. "God do you understand if it weren't for Dr. Cullen Kellan wouldn't be here? If it weren't for Dr. Cullen we'd have to go to a 3 funerals instead of 2. Do you realize that?"

"That doesn't matter Bella. He is a vampire."

"It does matter, Dad!" I had to compose myself before the tears started falling.

"Why? Why does it matter! He is a vampire. His kind took away the love of my life. His kind took away your mother." I saw a tear fall down Charlie's cheek.

"Dad his kind also saved my friends life. Just like there are bad people and good people maybe there is good vampires and bad vampires."

"Ha right." Mike mumbled.

"I need you Bella. I need you on this."

"Dad you raised me to kill evil. I will kill evil but Dr. Cullen isn't evil. I would have seen it. I can't kill good."

"So you are just gonna let me do this on my own."

"Dad if it comes to a fight I will help save you but I won't kill Dr. Cullen."

"I see." He got to his feet and started walking towards the door. "I really thought I raised you better than this Bella." Charlie said with his back towards me and walked out the door with Jacob and Mike following. I let the words sink in and started crying. I sat in the same chair Charlie sat in and cried. Kellan wanted to help but he couldn't. He just let me cry. Charlie made me feel so useless, so ashamed. His words repeated over and over in my head. Never have I ever felt so bad in my life. I never felt so torn in my life. Charlie needed me but I was completely falling for Edward. And Edward's family didn't deserve to die. They were good. My phone buzzed to bring me away from my thoughts. It was from Edward.

_Bella come to my dad's office. I'm waiting for you._

I closed my phone and got out of my seat. "I'm gonna be right back Kellan." He nodded not asking any questions, knowing I wouldn't answer them anyways. I ran to his office. I needed Edward. I burst through the door and ran to Edward. I jumped on him and wrapped my arms around him. He held me while I started crying. I cried on his shoulder while he rubbed my back to soothe me. I pulled back and met Edward's eyes. I kissed him. I needed him more than ever. He kissed me back. My fingers were tangled in his hair while I let his tongue enter my mouth. We kissed until I needed air. I gasped for air and we stood in silence for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" I broke the silence.

"I followed Charlie. I heard the argument. I'm sorry."

"I don't know what to do Edward."

"You need to stay with your family."

"Edward." _You know I can't do that._

"Bella you have no choice. I won't let you go against your family. My family can handle themselves anyways."

"But Kellan he isn't supporting them either."

"That doesn't mean you turn your back on your dad."

"I can't turn my back on you or you dad. He saved Kellan."

"You aren't. We know you don't want to go against us but we understand. Bella please just be with your father. He's lost your mom, he can't lose you."

"Why are you doing this Edward?"

"You didn't hear his thoughts. I won't be responsible for him losing you. He needs you more than you know."

"So this is it? This is goodbye."

"I hope not for forever but for now it has to be."

I wasn't gonna let anymore tears fall today. "Okay. Well good luck I guess. See you around." I said calmly and started walking towards the door.

"Bella." Edward said desperately.

"Don't Edward. I can't handle this." I walked out of the office. I was numb inside. It felt like my heart was ripped out of my heart and repeatedly stabbed and I was left to clean it all up on my own. I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what to feel. I just knew I needed something I couldn't have and that was Edward Cullen.

**Preview:**

_So here we are, waiting for the Cullens. Waiting in a meadow for a fight I don't want to fight. Waiting in mine and Edward'd meadow of all places. I knew this wasn't gonna turn out good at all and I had no idea what I was gonna do. I took a deep breath when I saw all 7 of them walking towards us. My heart started breaking into more pieces._

**I'm sorry! ah! I will update soon trust me! I want you guys to read what I have. I'm sorry again. Reivew!**


	13. The Battle

**I couldn't wait. It's a little shorter but it is something!**

**Previously:**

_"Don't Edward. I can't handle this." I walked out of the office. I was numb inside. It felt like my heart was ripped out of my heart and repeatedly stabbed and I was left to clean it all up on my own. I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what to feel. I just knew I needed something I couldn't have and that was Edward Cullen._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

So it's been a month from hell. Between the funerals and not having Edward I was torn up inside. I barely ever slept or ate. My life went back to revolving around training. I didn't even go back to school. I didn't need it anyways. This was going to be my life, it was inevitable. I wasn't ever gonna have a normal life. Or even a life with Edward. Kellan and I started seeing each other I guess. I don't know what you'd call it. We both just were together out of pity. He like me felt bad for turning on them. So we both just soothed each other. I came to the conclusion I was in love with Edward but it didn't mean much now. I guess I was with Kellan out of sorrow for myself. I felt bad because I was kind of using him in a way.

Tonight is the night before the battle with the Cullens. Charlie figured it out just like he said he would. All of us have healed back to normal besides Kellan. But he is in enough shape to fight. Billy and Charlie recruited 4 new guys. Still the 12 of us were no match for the Cullens. I haven't talked much to my dad since the last big argument. I usually keep to myself or to Kellan. He did the same. It was just easier I guess.

I lay next to Kellan in his bed thinking about what tomorrow will bring. I haven't so much heard anything from Edward since we said goodbye. It was easier for me even though I constantly thought about him. I dreamt about him almost every night also. Kellan held me in his arms. It was nothing compared to Edward. I didn't feel protected but it was better than nothing.

"You awake Bella?" Kellan whispered.

"Yes." I whispered and turned so we lay face to face.

"I can't sleep. I keep thinking about tomorrow."

"Me too."

"This isn't fair."

"No."

"I don't think I could get through this if I didn't have you."

"Me either." I was telling the truth but I still needed Edward.

"You mean the world to me."

I smiled. Kellan kissed me. I kissed back. It wasn't a passionate kiss because neither of us had passion. It was more just out of desperation. Our relationship wasn't a relationship it wasn't anything really. I closed my eyes and turned on my other side. Kellan held me and he fell asleep. I let the tears fall that usually fell about this time of the night and I cried myself to sleep just like every other night.

Kellan woke me up in the morning.

"Are you ready to face the worst day of our lives?" Kellan asked while we were in the shower together. He kissed my shoulder.

"I don't really have a choice." I said as I let him kiss my neck and up to my jaw and place a kiss on my lips. We finished up and got out of the shower. We did that a lot.. take showers together. I don't know why but we just did. It never led to anything but it was our way of being close.

The day passed slowly as we all trained for a fight that in the end I knew we were gonna lose. But Charlie kept the rest of them hopeful. This fight was gonna be different from the rest of them. Charlie wanted us all to be there, even him. We were all gonna stand side by side while we would wait for our deaths. And this night I didn't go back with Charlie, I went back to Kellan's and made dinner for the 2 of us. We ate in silence. Neither of us needed to speak because we both knew nothing good was gonna come out of tonight. After dinner I went and got ready. But how do you get ready for the last night of your life?

"It's time Bella." Kellan said coming into his room.

"It's time for our lives to be over." I mumbled. I took Kellan's hand and we went to the gym. And being at the gym made me want to just get the fight on with. All of them were so hopeful, they were ready. They didn't see the big picture. Charlie knew exactly what I knew. He knew this was the end but he wouldn't let any of them think that. Jacob and Mike knew to but they hid it from the others. Charlie did his speech, I didn't listen. I didn't care. I didn't even know why I was doing this but Edward said I had to. But I mean if anything I'll get to see my mom again. That is something to look forward to.

"Alright everybody it's time to go." Charlie said while we all filed out. Me and Kellan rode in my cobalt. I let him drive though.

"Bella, I love you. I don't love you like I'm in love with you but I love you like my friend. And I want you to know I'm grateful for you. I would have killed myself if it weren't for you. So if this is the end I want you to know that." He said it in a low voice.

"I love you too. We both helped each other." That was all I could say. I didn't have any emotions anymore, either did he. The rest of the car ride was silent.

So here we are, waiting for the Cullens. Waiting in a meadow for a fight I don't want to fight. Waiting in mine and Edward's meadow of all places. I knew this wasn't gonna turn out good at all and I had no idea what I was gonna do. I took a deep breath when I saw all 7 of them walking towards us. My heart started breaking into more pieces. Kellan took my hand. The 12 of us stood side by side. My heart was racing and tears started falling. I couldn't hold them back. I couldn't do this. I thought I could do it for my dad but I couldn't I could hear the gasps from everyone when the 7 of them got closer. I kept my eyes on Edward and he did the same. I wanted so bad just to go be with him. I started shaking. Kellan grabbed my hand tighter.

"It's okay Bella. Breathe." Kellan supported me.

I took deep breaths and closed my eyes. I opened them and there they were. 7 of the most beautiful vampires were standing about 6 feet away from us. Edward seemed so close. The tears started falling but I kept myself composed. He looked away from me. We all stood in silence until Charlie talked.

"You shouldn't be here. You picked a wrong place to stay."

"Can't you just hear us out?" Dr. Cullen tried reasoning but I knew it was no use.

"You are a vampire. You all are. That is all I need to know."

"We don't feed off humans. We strictly feed of animals."

"You are a vampire in my town, which is all I need to know." Charlie said sternly and that is when he gave the sign. He gave them the sign to attack. Me and Kellan stood back as the rest of them ran at the vampires. I watched but I couldn't move. I watched as Jacob surprised Edward which I didn't understand. They were fighting and it looked like Edward didn't want to fight him. It looked like Jacob was winning. That's when my body started moving. I ran after Jacob and tackled him off Edward. No one else noticed though.

"What the fuck Bella?" Jacob looked at me. I attacked him. He punched me and threw me off of him. Edward caught me though.

"Stay away from him Jacob." I said through my teeth. He did as I told him and went and helped the others. I didn't look at Edward though. I couldn't. I decided to run away. I couldn't watch this and I couldn't be apart of it. So I ran away. I heard someone follow me. I didn't know who it was but I picked up my speed.

"Bella, wait!."

**Dun Dun Dun. Haha & no i have no preview sorry. Review though.!**


	14. I Love You

**Since I left you with a cliffie I figured I'd update now…**

**Previously:**

_"Bella, wait!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I kept running. I couldn't stop. I think it was Kellan who called me but I ignored him. I heard someone following me but I just kept going faster.

"Bella, love, please wait." I stopped when I heard that voice. I turned around and saw both Edward and Kellan running. But they both stopped when I turned around.

"I can't do this Edward. I thought I could for you because you told me I should but I really can't."

"I know. I can't either."

"That's why you let Jacob attack you."

"Yes." He started walking towards me slowly. I moved forward so we could meet. I let him brush away the tears.

"Wait a minute you guys know each other?" Kellan asked confused.

Neither of us answered for a moment. "Yes. When I fought that vampire on my own, Edward saved me." I didn't leave Edward's gaze. I put my hand on his cheek. "The vampire was inches from biting me and killing me when Edward saved me and killed him." Before we could continue we started hearing screams. We all started running back to the meadow.

When we reached the meadow there was lots of blood but no one was dead. But at this rate someone was going to die soon.

"Edward we need to stop this."

"Let's stop it then. You going to help?" Edward turned to Kellan and he nodded. So that's what we did. We tried stopping them. We pulled everyone off each other, trying to keep them from fighting. I finally tackled Jacob and pinned him down. Kellan had Charlie pinned and Edward had the big vampire pinned. When everyone else saw what we were doing they stopped.

"Okay we are going to let you go if you promise to not fight." Edward yelled.

"Fuck that." Jacob spit in my face.

I punched him with all my strength. "Jacob you are in bad shape. You are gonna die if you keep fighting."

"I don't care. They deserve to die."

I punched him again. "Keep talking and I will be the one to kill you."

"Get off me Kellan." Charlie said furious.

"They don't feed off humans. " I yelled.

"I. Don't. Care." Charlie yelled back.

"Dad, I'm not gonna let you fight them."

"Why are you defending them!"

"Because Edward saved me!" Everything went silent. I decided to tell the whole truth. "Dad I will tell you everything but you have to promise if we let you guys go you won't fight."

Him and Jacob both thought for a moment and both agreed. Kellan and me looked at Edward and he nodded. The 3 of us got up.

"Now what the hell are you talking about Bella." Charlie asked.

I went and stood by Edward. "When I was fighting the vampire on my own. He almost killed me, inches away from biting me but Edward saved me. He killed him for me. I saw that he was a vampire and I thought about killing him. But when he told me how him and his whole family fed off animals and not humans I couldn't kill them. So I lied to you when I said I didn't know Dr. Cullen was a vampire. I knew he was but he saved Kellan."

"Bella!"

"Dad! 2 of them saved 2 of yours! They aren't evil. If you would just look into their eyes you'd see that."

"No. Now either you get out of the way so I don't have to kill you myself or you fight with me because this battle isn't over."

"This battle is over unless you can kill your own daughter and if you do, you are a bigger monster than any vampire we have ever killed. So unless you want to lose your daughter."

"Is that a threat?"

"No dad that is a promise. I love Edward and I won't be apart of you trying to kill him and his family. They did nothing wrong."

"Your gonna go against your family?"

"Your gonna go against your daughter?" Me and Charlie stood face to face. Kellan and the Cullens behind me and the other fighters behind Charlie.

"How could you betray me like this Bella?"

"I can't control who I love. And how can you kill something good?"

"Vampires aren't good."

"THEY SAVED US!" I screamed in his face.

"I don't care."

"No you don't dad. You don't care that your daughter was inches away from dying and that Kellan was minutes away from dying. Is all you care about is revenge. You don't care about me being alive or even being happy. Just as long as you get your revenge. When in all reality I bet mom would want me to be happy no matter what and wouldn't want you to do this."

"That isn't true Bella."

"Then don't fight."

He looked away from me. I could tell I was getting to him.

"We really don't want to fight Bella." Dr. Cullen said behind me.

"I know. Why don't you guys go back. I'll make sure they don't touch you." I kept my eyes on Charlie.

"Go." Edward told his family. Kellan stood on 1 side of me and Edward on the other while his family started walking away.

"This isn't the end Bella." Jacob said.

"Well then this is the end for me to be apart of this family."

"You'll regret that decision." Jacob looked me in the eye.

"No I won't." I held Edward's hand Charlie stared at our fingers intertwined. "Now walk away." I told them. They all slowly started walking away besides Charlie and Jacob. The 2 of them were staring at the 3 of us. "Go." I said through my teeth. They both started walking away. The 3 of us didn't move until we didn't see them anymore.

Edward pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me. He picked me up and spun me around and then set me down and kissed my forehead.

"Your family is probably waiting for you guys." Kellan said in a low voice, feeling bad for interrupting us.

"You're probably right. " Edward took my hand. "You aren't coming Kellan?"

"No. I think I need to go home." Kellan looked down at his feet.

I threw him my keys. "Take my car. You aren't walking."

"Thanks Bella."

I let go of Edward's hand and ran to Kellan and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry Kellan. About the fight, us."

"It's okay. It wasn't much of a relationship anyways. Plus he loves you. The way he looks at you, I could never look at you like that."

I kissed him on the cheek. "Call me. I'll come over. We can talk. I'll make you dinner."

"I will."

I gave him one last hug and then I went back to Edward's side.

"Kellan." Edward called. Kellan turned around. "Thank you. I can't repay you enough. If you ever need anything give me a call."

"Thanks. Take care of her please."

"That will be my pleasure." Edward put his arm around me. We all smiled at each other and walked our separate ways.

We walked until we saw Edward's family standing by their cars.

"Thank you Bella." Dr. Cullen said as we reached them all.

"I owed you guys." I shrugged.

"That must have been very hard for you." The beautiful woman next to Dr. Cullen said. I didn't respond because I didn't want to think about it, else I'd cry.

Edward pulled me into him closer. "Bella this is my family. My parents Carlisle and Esme. And then that is Alice and you know Jasper, that is Rosalie and Emmett."

I smiled at them.

"So you are in love with my son?" Esme asked.

I blushed and they all laughed. "Well he could use a girl like you." Esme said kindly.

"I think we should head home." Carlisle said.

I didn't know where my home would be. I couldn't stay at Charlie's. Maybe I could stay in the gym until I found a place.

"You missy are staying with us." Edward pulled me to his Volvo.

"Edward I can't"

"We want you to stay." Alice said ecstatic.

"Are you sure?" I looked at Carlisle and Esme.

"We would love if you stayed with us." Esme said.

"Thank you." I said and then I got in Edward's Volvo.

He got in and we followed the jeep that had the rest of the Cullens. I started thinking about the battle. I knew this wasn't going to be the end. Charlie wouldn't stand letting his daughter run off with a vampire and Jacob wouldn't stand losing me to a vampire even though we were never together. But if it came down to it I would fight with Edward like I did tonight. My dad turned his back on me. In a way I turned my back on him but it wasn't the same. I would still be by his side if it were any other vampire but the Cullens. But he didn't understand that. It broke my heart. I wasn't gonna cry though. I've cried enough and I finally had Edward and that is all that matters to me now. Edward let me think all the way to his house.

His house was beautiful and huge. I got out of his volvo and mesmerized the house. He took my hand and we followed the rest into the house. Inside was even more beautiful. It was breath taking. Just like them.

"Well Bella you can stay in Edward's room. I'm sure you are tired."

"Yes. Thank you very much."

"Come on love. I'll show you the house when you are rested." He picked me up bridal style and ran me up to his room. I didn't even get a chance to say good night. Edward put me down in his room. I immediately went and sat on his bed. I thought it was weird that he had a bed though since he didn't sleep.

"Alice can see the future, it is subjective but she saw a few different outcomes for the battle and she suggested I get a bed for you just in case."

"She's very smart." I laid back on his bed and closed my eyes. I felt something hovering over me and I opened my eyes. Edward was hovering over me and he was so close.

"I missed you Bella."

"I missed you Edward."

He started kissing my neck. "I haven't stopped thinking about you."

"You were all I thought about."

He kissed my forehead. "I love you Bella Swan."

"I love you Edward Cullen."

He crushed his lips into mine. I kissed him back immediately. His tongue danced on my bottom lip until I let it enter and our tongues met. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. We kissed for what felt like hours. I gasped for air when I finally ran out of breath. He kissed my forehead and got up.

I sat up. "Hey what are you doing?"

"You aren't sleeping in that." He threw shorts and a shirt at me. "Bathroom is right across the hall."

I groaned and took the clothes and went into the bathroom. I changed into his shorts but I had a tank top on under my shirt so I just left that on. I splashed water on my face and went back into Edward's room. He was staring at me when I walked in. "Um is there something wrong."

"Um no. You just look sexy."

I blushed but walked over to him. I threw my arms around his neck. "You look very sexy too." I whispered and started kissing him. He put his hands on my waist and kissed back. He started walking me towards his bed and he threw me on his bed. He jumped on top of me. He started kissing my shoulder and neck and moved his way down my collarbone and back up my neck again. I moaned. I then flipped him and got on top of him. I kissed his lips softly and moved my way from his lips, down his jaw, down his neck and down to his chest. I moved my way to his lips again and we kissed until again I ran out of breath. I got off him and laid next to him.

"You can't just stop." Edward whined.

"I'm really tired." I fake yawned.

"You will pay for that."

"Is that a threat?"

"No it is a promise."

I laughed and got under the covers. He got up and turned off the lights and then laid in bed with me. I put my head on his chest and he held me close. He kissed my hair.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too my love." He started humming a song and I fell asleep in his arms.

**Preview:**

_"Edward you and Bella have to get out of here. They are on their way. Now go!" Alice yelled at Edward._

**I thought I'd end you guys on a happy note for now because next chapter may not be so happy. Review please!**


	15. Breath Taking

**Sorry everyone. I started college last week and there is this boy and he makes me crazy lol so I've been distracted! But here is the next chapter.**

**Preview:**

_"I love you Edward."_

_"I love you too my love." He started humming a song and I fell asleep in his arms._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It's been a couple weeks since the battle. Life has been great. I didn't think I could get past losing my family but The Cullens have welcomed me in. Well all but Rosalie but Edward said to ignore her. It feels nice not having to worry anymore. Is all I worry about now is what I think about in front of Edward. I can't control my thoughts sometimes when I see him. I imagine what I'd do to him. He loves when I think about it, it always makes him laugh. No matter how much I imagine us having sex we haven't done it. Edward wants to wait until I'm ready. I think I am ready but he thinks differently.

It weird sometimes eating here though. I'll be in the kitchen eating whatever I feel like and often Emmett will come in and just watch me. I remember the first time I was eating some mac and cheese he came and sat across from me and watched me. Then he said, "I just don't understand how you eat that stuff. It looks and smells so gross." I stopped eating and just looked at him and said, "You know Emmett you ate regular food at one point and you didn't think it was gross." He laughed a booming laugh and left me alone. I'm use to it but sometimes I'd like to eat in peace.

Alice and I have become really close. It felt nice having a girl to go to for once. She likes to shop, which I wasn't so much for but it was nice sometimes to get away with just her. Plus we always get a lot of stuff when we go. I didn't enjoy when she played Bella Barbie but I can't complain.

So this was the typical night. Edward and I on one couch, Alice and Jasper on the loveseat, and Rosalie and Emmett on the recliner while we all watched movies until I feel asleep. It was always nice falling asleep in his arms. I could never get used to it. Edward kissed my hair. "It'd be great if you couldn't read my mind."

He shook his head. "I love it." He kissed me my lips.

Before we could go anywhere Rosalie cleared her throat. "I don't enjoy watching Edward and Bella make out sessions every night."

"Then don't watch." Edward snapped.

"It's hard not to when you guys are all over each other."

"Rose just leave them alone. Now you know what Edward has to hear when we all do it." Emmett tried soothing her. She huffed and got off the chair and walked wherever, Emmett followed her. I laid back in Edward's arms.

The 4 of us were watching The Dark Knight and I was almost asleep when I heard Alice scream and Edward hold me tighter. I knew that Alice had a vision and it wasn't good. Edward sat holding me. I tried getting out of his hold but he wouldn't let go.

"What did you see?" Jasper rubbed her back.

Neither of them answered, they both just stared at each other. Jasper and I stared at each other in panic. "Alice please what did you see?" I begged. She didn't even look at me. Her and Edward just stared.

"Edward you and Bella have to get out of here. They are on their way. Now go!" Alice yelled at Edward. I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"How many?" Jasper asked while I pulled my way out of Edward's hold.

"There looks to be at least 15. There are new people with them." Alice answered Jasper. "But Edward you need to get her out of here now." Alice yelled.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme were now in the living room with us. All wondering what was going on.

"Charlie and Jacob are on their way here with 13 others. They are planning on burning the house down, with or without Bella in it. You need to go Edward." Alice informed everyone.

Edward still sat still but I didn't. I ran to his room and started packing bags for the both of us. Emmett was in Edward's room watching me. "Emmett I don't need you watching me right now. Either go with your family or help me." He started throwing stuff in a bag for Edward. Tears were falling down my face. _They are planning on burning the house down, with out without Bella in it_. That was all that was playing in my head. I felt Emmett start rubbing my back.

"It'll be okay Bella. We won't let a thing happen to you." He pulled me into a hug. I started crying into his shoulder.

Someone cleared their throat. "You plan on stealing my girlfriend Emmett? You have one of your own." Edward said while standing in the doorway. I knew he was joking but his face didn't look amused.

"Sorry. I'll leave you guys a lone." Emmett said walking out. I continued getting my stuff ready. Edward did the same and we didn't say a word until we were done. I grabbed my bag and started walking towards the door but Edward stopped me. He took my hand and kissed it with his soft lips. He looked me in the eyes but he didn't say a word. He didn't have to. The look was all I needed to see to know he was ready to fight for us like I did back in the meadow a couple of weeks ago.

"We need to go Edward." I said and he took our bags and we ran down stairs. Everyone was waiting for us at the door and Edward ran and put things in his Volvo while I said my good byes to everyone. Edward came back in and said his good byes.

"Call me when you figure things out." Esme said not wanting to let go of her son.

"I will." Edward said letting her go.

Esme put her hand on my cheek one last time. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to him. It is worth the fight. We are your family no matter what." She said so sweet. A tear fell from my eye and hit her hand. I smiled very small and took Edward's hand and we left them.

We have been driving for hours in mostly silence. I didn't mind it. I needed time to think. And so did Edward. This wasn't easy for him and I felt bad. None of this would have happened if it weren't for me. If I was strong enough to just be on my own Edward could be somewhere else with his family and not have to worry about anything.

"Bella. Please stop thinking that." Edward whispered but it was loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm sorry." I barely said and I looked down at my hands.

"I can't be without you Bella. You went against your family for me, for us. Now it is my turn to sacrifice. Plus my family can handle it."

I nodded my head because I had nothing else to say because I still felt responsible.

"Why don't you just sleep my love."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the window and fell asleep.

I hadn't had a nightmare in a while and now I remember why they are nightmares. It was a short nightmare but it felt so real. Is all I remember was seeing Edward in flames while Jacob had me pinned down in the meadow. I woke up screaming and in Edward's arms. He was soothing me while I caught my breath.

"If that is what you dream about I'm really glad I don't sleep." He joked and I giggled. I looked out the window and saw that we were in a parking lot at the Stratosphere Hotel in Las Vegas.

"Edward. What are we doing here?"

"Getting away from our problems." Was all he said then he got out and ran to the passenger side to open the door for me. I took his hand and got out of his Volvo. He went to the trunk and got our bags out.

"Can I please take mine?" I asked because I felt helpless when he carried my bags and I didn't like feeling helpless. He smiled and handed me my bag. We walked hand in hand into the hotel.

He walked up to the front desk and I let him talk to them while I looked at the hotel. It was so beautiful, so different from Forks. Edward hugged me from behind.

"Let's go love. I'll show you to our suite."

He took my hand and led me to the elevator. We were the only ones in the elevator. He pressed the button to our floor at the very top and he turned to me with an evil smile.

"Edward, you are scaring me." I said while Edward back me against the elevator wall. He was close to me each hand on the sides of my head. My breathing started to become irregular, as he was inches from my face.

"Breathe Bella." He told me as he crushed his lips into mine. I took a deep breath and kissed back. This kiss wasn't passionate it was full of lust, of want. I put my hands around Edward's neck and my legs around his waist. He put his arms around my waist and pressed me against the elevator even more as our tongues played with each other and my fingers tangled in his hair. I sucked on his bottom lip playfully. He moaned and then the doors opened. I put my feet on the ground and walked out of the elevator with Edward following me. Neither of us saying a word.

Hand in hand he led me to our suite. He slid the key in the door and it unlocked. He opened the door and I walked in and it was the most beautiful room I'd ever seen. It was more then I could ask for even in an apartment. I immediately went to view that it had of Las Vegas. It was breath taking.

"Do you like it?" Edward said standing to far away for my liking.

I walked towards him and stopped inches from him. "I love it. Now show me the bed room." I demanded and he took me to our room. He opened the door and stepped in before. I scanned the room and I loved it but that's not what I was thinking at the moment. I looked at Edward and I could tell he wanted the same thing I wanted. I took his hand and led him to the bed. I pushed him on it and he sat waiting for my next move.

I sat in his lap, my legs on both sides of him. I was straddling him. He was looking up at me and looking into my eyes, which were full of lust and love. I started by kissing his forehead and then his eyes. I kissed his lips softly to tease him but I gave in and crushed my lips on to his. He started kissing my neck when I had to break away from our kiss for air. His tongue played along my collarbone and that was what sent me over the top. I pushed him down and I took of my shirt to just leave me in my jeans and bra. Edward looked at my body in amazement. He marveled the muscles and was taken by surprise. I was happy at that moment I had my cute bra on. I could feel both of our breaths getting uneven. I lowered my body and started kissing him again. His hands were everywhere on my back while the kisses grew hotter.

He flipped me so he was on top of me. He looked into my eyes once more and I knew he was making sure I was ready for this and I nodded knowing I was. He took off his shirt and it was my turn to marvel at his chest. I looked at every muscle, every inch of his beautiful chest. He started kissing my neck and moved his way to my boobs. I let out a moan and that's when we both couldn't hold it in anymore. We ripped off each other's pants and underwear. We kissed every part of each other's body until he finally entered me. With every touch and every kiss I gave in. I didn't regret one minute of him inside of me. I enjoyed every moan, every position, everything about it. And finally when it was over we laid there breathless and wanting more. But we fell asleep in each other's arms not wanting the night to end.

**No preview. Sorry. I'll try getting up the next chapter sooner. I hope you enjoyed this one. Review please!**


	16. Blame Only Yourself

**Sorry it took so long! I have had writers block and I have been busy with college and my boy : ) sorry sorry!So this is where my prologue left off at. Which said…**

**But here I am now on the run with a vampire. I lay in bed with his arms wrapped around me trying to plan out our next move. It feels perfect being in his arms. His skin may be cold against mine but I wouldn't have it any other way. Maybe I should go back a couple months ago so you can fully understand this situation.**

**Oh and LovedByEdward, I know he seemed OOC but I kind of explain it in this chapter.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

So here I am laying in his arms. I didn't regret last night at all. I loved every minute of it. I was surprised he let us go all the way. He was all for waiting till I was ready. I believed I was ready since I set my eyes on him but he thought differently. He never gave in but last night he did.

"It is so hard to hear your thoughts and hold back from you." Edward answered an unasked question.

"I'm sorry." I felt guilty.

"Don't be. I have the same thoughts as you but to hear yours and mine it gets over whelming. And I wasn't going to let it go that far but then you took off your shirt and I couldn't hold back anymore." He started rubbing my arm and he kissed my hair. "100 years of not having sex never bothered me until you came along. You with your scent, beautiful hair, gorgeous eyes, breath taking lips, and deadly body. I couldn't hold it in anymore."

I had nothing to say because he had me all wrong. That is what it's like being with him.

"That is why we go together so well. We both think so highly of each other but so lowly of ourselves."

I closed my eyes and tried listening for a beating heart inside his chest, which should be there. My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten in awhile.

"I'll order you some room service. Why don't you go shower." He said getting of the bed. I laid there for a minute staring at his body and remembering last night.

"Bella. Please keep your thoughts to yourself and get in the shower." I giggled and got into the shower.

I was sitting out on the balcony while Edward was on the phone with Carlisle discussing everything. Hopefully everything was okay. I hadn't really worried about them because it was too hard to worry. My phone buzzed and it was a text message from Alice. That meant she was okay.

So you finally did it Bella! Yay!

It is so hard hiding anything with the Cullens.

Yes we did Alice.

I knew she was telling all of the Cullens. Emmett was probably having a good laugh.

We will talk more when I see you again.

I shut off my phone not wanting to have to deal with things anymore. I just want to move away with Edward. I took in the sun and let it drain all my thoughts.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Can you come in and talk?" Edward sounded hesitant.

I got off the chair and went inside and sat on the couch watching Edward pace back and forth. I knew this wasn't good at all. "Edward what is going on? Is everything okay?"

"Yes. No. I don't know."

"Please just tell me."

"The house is fine and so is my family."

"That's good Edward."

"But there was a fight. And Jacob." He stopped and so did my heart. "Jacob. Jacob died Bella."

I didn't know what to think. I know I didn't agree with him and I didn't want to be apart of that family anymore but I didn't want any of them to die. "How?" I asked him.

"Well Jacob and Emmett were fighting and Jacob was about to snap Emmett's neck and Jasper pulled him off and then killed him." That made me more confused because Jasper was just saving Emmett. And I would be more upset if Jacob killed Emmett. "So Charlie stopped fighting after that but he also told Carlisle that if we didn't leave Forks he would expose us for who we are and get the whole town against us. And he'd make sure Carlisle couldn't get a job anywhere." I sat still not knowing what to think about the threats Charlie made on my new family. "They are going to be here in an hour or so, so we can decide together as a family what we should do."

"I'm gonna go walk. I need to think without you in my head." I said not trying to be rude. I just needed to be alone.

"I understand. Just keep your cell on." Edward threw me my phone and I put on some flip-flops and left the hotel.

I was walking to I don't know where but I just needed to digest everything. I don't get how the Cullens still wanted me to be apart of their family. I'm the reason for all of this. I'm the reason everyone has died. Why the Cullens can't stay in Forks. Why Edward wasn't there to fight with his family. I was the reason and I didn't deserve to be with Edward. Or to really be happy at all. I can't believe Jacob is dead. He was my best friend for years and I would never want him dead no matter how much I disagreed with him. And Charlie just pisses me off. He truly doesn't care about me. It hurt a lot. He just cared about getting rid of the Cullens. But I am happy Jasper saved Emmett. I think I'd feel more guilty if Emmett had died. Emmett has been so good to me. He has been there for me, always making me laugh. He was like a big brother to me. I decided to walk back. I know me being out was killing Edward. Plus I just wanted to be in his arms now.

When I got into the suite Edward was pacing back and forth once again and rubbing the temples on his forehead. I put my arms around his waist from behind. He stopped rubbing his temples and sighed.

"I need you Bella."

"I know."

We went and laid on the couch together and he held me in his arms. I took a deep breath because I knew I needed to be ready for whatever was coming our way.

"Bella we are in this together. I love you more than you know. Everything I do, I do for you. And you are worth the world Bella. I will do anything for you. I will do anything to hear your beating heart and to hold you in my arms forever."

I took another deep breath to take in what he just said. There was nothing I could say to top what he just said. I just closed my eyes and laid in his arms. He turned on some music and we just took in the last few moments we had together.

I don't know if I dosed off or what but I jumped when I heard Emmett's booming laugh. I was confused for a moment but I opened my eyes and saw all the Cullens spread out in the room. I sat up.

"Bella!" Alice screamed and ran to me and gave me a hug. "Spill." I knew what she was talking about and so did everyone else. They were all looking at me and I looked at Edward. He smiled.

"I don't kiss and tell." I said getting off the couch and went and got a soda out of the fridge. They all laughed.

"It's a good thing Edward just told us about it than." Emmett said laughing. I glared at him.

"Sorry love. I can't hide it from them." I crossed my arms over my chest and walked on the balcony. "Bella get in here so we can discuss everything." Edward demanded me. I obeyed him. And I went and sat in his lap and waited for someone to start the conversation.

"Bella I want to say I'm sorry." Jasper said looking at me with calming eyes. And before I could feel sad he calmed me.

"It's okay Jasper. I'm glad you saved Emmett. You had to do what you had to do." I said truthfully. He gave me a small smile. "So where are we moving?" I tried getting everything started. They all started discussing things but I tuned them out. I truly didn't want to move away from Forks. I wish there was a way to live there but I knew there wasn't. I wish I could just talk to Charlie and try making him see everything clearly but I knew I couldn't. But maybe this would be good for me. If I got away from Forks I could start a new life with my new family.

"Bella? What do you think?" Esme said and I realized I had missed the whole conversation. Edward chuckled in my ear.

"Um…" I didn't really know what to say.

"We are thinking to move to Hanover, New Hampshire." Edward said in a whisper. "There is a good college there that we could go to together and a good hospital Carlisle could work at."

"That sounds great." I tried sounding excited but I just had mixed emotions.

"Alright well I'll try setting things up." Carlisle said while taking his laptop and phone into another room. Edward started playing with my hair and I just started thinking about everything.

"Bella you think way to much." Edward said kissing my neck. I didn't respond I just let myself think more. I couldn't help it. My phone started ringing and I saw it was Charlie. I quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Yes Charlie." All the Cullens looked at me and Carlisle ran into the room.

"Did your new family tell you about Jacob?"

"Yes they did."

"And you are still gonna stay with them?"

"He was gonna kill Emmett. They have a right to defend each other."

"He was your best friend."

"Dad you guys abandoned me. You are trying to kill people I love. I'm sorry that Jacob died I am but what is the point of this phone call."

"I need you back here Bells." It sounded like he was begging. "I need my daughter."

"You lost your daughter."

"I need my best fighter Bells."

"You have to got to be fucking kidding me?" I got to my feet "If you think for one second I would even help you with anything anymore you are dead wrong. I'm done with that stuff Dad. I'm done living your life. I'm done suffering. I'm happy Dad. For the first time since Mom died I am happy. You'd think you'd be happy about that but you're not. You always prided yourself at being a good father, protecting me, and always doing what's best for me well I hope you are happy with yourself, with your life. You lost your daughter and this time you can't blame vampires, you can only blame yourself." With that I hung up and threw my phone with all of my strength and it shattered to pieces. All the Cullens, even Emmett, jumped when the phone hit the wall. They all looked at me in silence. For a moment I didn't care what was running through their minds. I didn't care that they just saw me melt down. But then I came to reality and realized that they had never seen that side of me and they probably thought I was crazy. I ran past them all and ran out of the room.

I didn't run far. I got to the elevator and I stopped. I leaned my back against the wall and took a deep breath. In and out. In and out. I slid my back down the wall until my butt reached the floor. I buried my face in my hands and started crying. I lost my father and he didn't care.

"Bella." I heard my angel's voice. "Bella, love." I felt him sit next to me. He didn't touch me though; he gave me my space. I lifted up my face and met his eyes. He wiped my tears with his thumb.

"Your family probably thinks I'm crazy." I laughed a little.

"Our family thinks nothing of the sort. OUR family understands." I could hear his emphasis on our when he spoke. "I'm sure Charlie will come around Bella. Once you enter someone's life they can't let you go. It is impossible." He brushed the hair from my face to behind my ear. I took a deep breath and leaned my head on Edward's shoulders, he put his arm around me and kissed my hair. "Our family is waiting for you. They want to have a family night."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So it wasn't much but like I said I've had a writers block. I think I have a few more chapters in me. I don't know this story didn't go exactly as planned. Let me know if you have any ideas please! Review! I promise I'll try updating sooner next time.**


End file.
